Corruptive
by Marauders Gal
Summary: When Hermione wakes up tied to Draco's bed in Malfoy Manor, he attempts to poison her and then Lucius gives her some rather shocking news over dinner, things seem like they can't get any worse for the poor girl. And then they do.
1. The Task

Corruptive

Chapter 1 – The Task

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters.

Summary – Hermione Granger gets kidnapped by Draco Malfoy. Hermione doesn't know why, and well... neither does Draco. So why did he do it? And whose behind the real plan?

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall in her usual seat next to Harry and Ron, listening to them go on and on about Quidditch. Hermione was so desperate she was almost happy when Dean changed the subject to football. Almost. That was before Ron asked Dean if it was true that they played it blind folded. This resulted in a lot of yelling for Dean, and even more laughter for Harry, Ron and anyone else who had been listening.

Hermione pushed her food around her plate with her fork. She wasn't all that hungry. Finally she had had enough. She turned to Harry and Ron.

"I'm going to go back to the Common Room," Hermione said over all the chatter. Maybe in their first year Ron and Harry may have felt the need to ask Hermione why, but by now, in their seventh year, it became a little obvious what Hermione did with most of her spare time; study.

"Alright, we'll meet you there after dinners over," Harry said just as Ron burst out laughing. Dean was flushed in the face. Hermione didn't even want to know what had happened. She quickly stood up and left the Great Hall unnoticed. Or so she thought.

Over on the Slytherin table a pair of silvery-grey eyes followed her every move as she walked across the room and out the door. After waiting a few moments, Draco Malfoy stood up and left the room. Pansy, who had been in mid-sentence, stared open-mouthed after him, unable to contemplate why anyone would walk away from here whilst she was in the middle of talking.

The blonde haired Slytherin watched from the shadows outside the Great Hall, as Hermione Granger slowly ascended the staircase. Something seemed to be bothering her. She looked troubled. Draco roughly shook his head. Now was not the time to think about emotions. Emotions were weak. He had a job to do.

From its hiding spot in one of the broom cupboards, Draco pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He'd be needing it. Silently, he wrapped the silver material around him and followed Hermione up the stairs. On the second floor Hermione stopped suddenly. For an instant, Draco thought she had heard him. But then Hermione, instead of walking up to the third floor, turned left down the hallway. Towards the library.

The library was still open. Hermione walked through the doors. Draco quickened his steps and just made it through the door, it only just missing him. He took a deep breath. He'd need to be more careful. He couldn't get caught. As soon as they entered the library, Madam Prince's head shot up. Hermione smiled wearily at her before hastily walking up one of the aisles of books. Draco quietly followed. This was going to be a lot harder if Hermione kept going to places where she could be seen. He needed her alone to fufill his task. Otherwise he'd get caught. And that would be disasterous.

Hermione walked quickly to the section she wanted to look at. She seemed to know where she was going and what she wanted to get. Her eyes scanned the titles on the books on the bookcase. After a moment of searching, she found the book she was looking for. She stood on her toes and grabbed a book from one of the shelves. It had a black cover, the title in faded gold lettering. Draco peered over Hermione's shoulder, trying to get a look at the title, but Hermione placed her hand over it and walked over the Madam Prince's desk. She put the book down on the table.

"I'd like to check this book out, please," Hermione said quietly, her head bowed and her eyes looking anywhere but into those eyes of the librarian. Madam Prince took the book and read the title. She raised her eyes brows questioningly but said nothing as she dipped her quill in the ink bottle and wrote down Hermione's name and the title of the book. Draco crept around the desk a little and finally caught a glimpse of the title:

"Dark Arts At Its Worst". He arched his eyebrows and looked over at Hermione, who grabbed the book off the desk and began to walk out. He knew she liked reading... but the Dark Arts?

Draco quickly walked after her as she opened the library door and walked out into the corridor. She was now walking at a faster rate. She held the book in her arms, hugging it close to her chest. Finally they reached the right floor. Hermione turned down an empty corridor.

Draco stepped quietly, not wanting his footsteps to be heard. He had to do it now. At the end of this corridor was another that led straight to the portrait of the Fat Lady; the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. He couldn't risk being seen.

As quietly as he could, he removed the invisibility cloak. He hid it behind a broom cupboard. He would come back for it later.

He crept up behind Hermione and clamped his hand over her mouth. Hermione let out a muffled cry and her book fell to the ground. She tried to get away, but he held her to him. With his free hand, he dug into the pocket of his robes, searching for something. But Hermione wasn't going to make this easy for him. With one of her arms, she elbowed him in the chest. His grip loosened and she broke free. She stumbled and almost tripped as she ran as fast as she could down the corridor.

But Draco was faster than she was and caught up to her before she reached the end of the corridor, and dragged her back. He grabbed her around the waist, span her around and pushed her up against the stone wall, pinning her arms on either side of her with his. She stared at him in shock.

"Malfoy?" She choked out. There was a momentary pause, before Hermione exploded into a screaming fit.

"What the hell do you think your playing at? Is this one of your sick jokes? Your going to get in so much trouble for this! Dumbledore will throw you out!" Hermione shrieked. Draco laughed.

"Dumbledore? Throw _me_ out? You've got to be kidding me, Granger! I havent done anything wrong," Draco smirked.

"You're putting me in a situation I don't want to be in. Its called assault, Malfoy, now get off me!" Hermione screamed. Draco just laughed. Hermione screamed and kicked and tried to free herself. With a sudden burst of energy, catching Draco off-guard, Hermione managed to push them both away from the wall. Surprised by her own actions, Hermione stumbled forward. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He then grabbed what looked like a small water bottle from his robe pocket and thrust it into her hands.

Hermione learned a second too late what it was and tried to drop it. But before she could she felt the violent tug forwards and the ground disappear under her feet as the Portkey took them miles across the country.

A few seconds later she felt the ground under her feet again. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Weak," Draco spat from above her. "But what more could you expect from a Mudblood."

Hermione turned her head towards Draco, stared angrily at him. He was twirling his wand between his fingers. He suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous with his wand.

"Don't even start with me about weakness, Malfoy. We all know who the weak one here is," Hermione snapped. Draco sighed.

"Will you ever learn, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione stared at him blankly.

"I suppose not. Night, night, Mudblood," Draco said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"_Stupefy_," he said, and before Hermione could react, the red beam of light hit her square in the chest and she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

* * *

"So this _football_ is just a bunch of guys who play catch with some weird-shaped ball and throw each other on the ground... Is that it?" Ron asked, still trying to grasp the concept of the game. The Gryffindors around him roared with laughter. Dean flushed bright red and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Dean?" Ron teased. Dean opened his mouth to say something just as Dumbledore stood up at the staff table. Everyone fell silent immediately.

"I would just like to let all of you know that there is another Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Notices have been put up in your Common Rooms," Dumbeldore informed them. Excited chatter began to fill the room.

"Just remember," Dumbeldore started again, "That you cannot go without a permission slip. Thank you," Dumbledore finished and sat down. The room filled with noise again. Ron turned to Harry.

"Another Hogsmeade weekend! Great! I've been dying to go back to Zonko's! Lucky Sirius signed your permission form, huh?" Ron said without thinking. Harry's smile disappeared in an instant at his Godfathers name. Ron suddenly blushed bright red.

"Sorry Harry... I didn't think-"

"Don't worry Ron, its alright. I know he's gone," Harry said sadly. "He wouldn't have wanted me moping around or to forget him. He's not like that."

"I know." There was an awkward pause between the both of them.

"Why don't we go back to the common room? We've still got that potions essay to finish," Harry reminded him. Ron groaned.

"Potions essay! When's that due in?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow," Harry said unenthusiastically. Ron groaned again.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically. "But maybe if we ask Hermione real nicely-"

"You know she wont let us," Harry interjected.

"Worth a try," Ron grumbled, though he knew it was no use. Hermione never let them copy though she would check their work.

"Well we'd better go now and get started. Otherwise we'll be up all night," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming," Ron growled.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, hours later, she found herself in a bed, most unlike her own. It was a high queen-sized bed, draped with green, black and silver linen. The blankets were made from a fine silk and was surprisingly warm for a fabric so thin. Hermione gazed around the room.

Everything was very old fashioned.

There was an old fireplace near the door that Hermione presumed led to a bathroom. In front of this sat a huge bear-skin rug. A large red leather couch was behind this. The carpet was black and Hermione noticed a beautiful chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, filled with green, silver and black candles. There was a window on the opposite wall with green curtains made of what appeared to be velvet, hanging over them.

Hermione went to sit up. This was when she noticed the chains on her wrists. The other end of the chains was stuck onto the bed. She tried to pull her arms away. The chains didn't budge. But Hermione didnt even suspect Malfoy to be that stupid. She reached into her pocket for her wand. But her pocket was empty.

"Looking for this, Granger?" Hermione's head shot up. Malfoy stood in the doorway, twirling her wand between his fingers, his usual smirk plastered on his face. She almost gasped. She didn't even hear him come in.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy," Hermione said calmly. Draco laughed.

"Or what? You don't make the orders around here, Granger, I do," Draco said.

"Where am I?" Hermione quickly changed the subject, trying to catch him off guard. Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say, _"Don't even bother."_

"Oh come on, Malfoy! Who the hell am I going to tell?" Hermione asked. Draco thought it over for a moment.

"You're at my house. Malfoy Manor. And, just incase your Mudblood brain can't figure it out, you're in my bedroom, much to my disgust," Draco said, looking down on Hermione. Hermione glanced around the room again.

"If you're so digusted about having me here, why did you bring me here at all?" Hermione snapped, returning her gaze to him.

"That's none of your business, Mudblood," Draco said stiffly and began to turn away.

"No, Draco, please wait!" Hermione didn't know why she was crying. She all of a sudden just felt prickling sensation in her eyes and the tears began to fall. When Draco turned back around and saw Hermione crying he looked at her with distaste.

"Mudblood, its bad enough that I'm stuck babysitting you, just don't get your filthy tears on the sheets." This only made Hermione cry harder. Draco sighed, closed the door, muttered some spell to lock it, then walked over towards the bed. He sat down on the chair next to it. Hermione moved as far as it was possible to get from him, but as she was chained to the bed, she didn't get very far.

"Stop crying," Malfoy demanded. Hermione let out a big sob.

"Stop it," Malfoy said. But Hermione just wouldn't stop crying. She buried her face into her hands and curled up into a little ball, wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them close to her.

"Stop it!" Malfoy repeated, louder this time. Hermione raised her head. Her face was stained with tears.

"Why? Its not _bothering_ you is it, Malfoy? The fact that I'm crying wouldn't be bothering you would it?" Hermione cried, getting more and more hysterical with each word.

"Well sorry for bothering you, _your majesty_," Hermione replied cooly, and turned her face away from him. Draco was shocked. No one ever insulted him. They were too afraid.

"Your not afraid of me, are you?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione let out a derisive laugh.

"Afraid? Of you?" Hermione asked in surprise, arching her eyebrows. "No. I'm not afraid of you," Hermione said truthfully, not even looking at him.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and laughed.

"Well things can't really get much worse, can they, Malfoy?" Hermione said with sarcasm, turning her head away from him again.

"Since when did you become so defensive?" Draco asked.

"Since I was chained to a bed in your room," Hermione remarked, pulling on the chains. Draco was unnerved.

"I don't think you're going to be able to get out of those chains, Granger, unless I release you. So don't bother," Draco sneered.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Granger, we've been over this before-"A sudden realisation dawned on Hermione and she smirked.

"You don't even know, do you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco looked a little taken aback.

"Of course I know, Mudblood." But his eyes told the real story. Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe you don't even know!Draco Malfoy doesn't even know why he's kidnapped me," Hermione teased, as she laughed. "You really are pathetic, Malfoy."

We'll see who the pathetic one is when the time comes, Granger," Draco said, suddenly standing up. "We'll see." With that, Draco turned around and headed for the door.

"W-What do you mean, _when the time comes_?" Hermione's smile faltered. Draco just smirked and continued walking. He reached for the handle.

"Draco? What do you mean?" Hermione repeated.

"You'll find out soon enough, _Hermione_," Draco smirked, opened the door, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. For the second time in a short span of ten minutes, Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes. She screamed aloud in frustration. Why was this happening to her? What did she deserve to do this?

'It's because I'm a Mudblood,' Hermione thought miserably. 'A worthless, filthy Mudblood.'

* * *

A/N – Well wasn't that interesting? A little different to the other stories I've written, but not too bad . I've written another story like this, an improvement I think, but I didn't want to waste this story by letting it just sit on my computer! Please tell me what you think of it! Please review!

Marauders Gal


	2. Cinammon

Corruptive

Chapter 2 - Cinammon

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Chantelle.

Last Chapter - "We'll see who the pathetic one is when the time comes, Granger," Draco said, suddenly standing up. "We'll see." With that, Draco turned around and headed for the door.

"W-What do you mean, _when the time comes_?" Hermione's smile faltered. Draco just smirked and continued walking. He reached for the handle.

"Draco? What do you mean?" Hermione repeated.

"You'll find out soon enough, _Hermione_," Draco smirked, opened the door, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. For the second time in a short span of ten minutes, Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes. She screamed aloud in frustration. Why was this happening to her? What did she deserve to do this?

_'It's because I'm a Mudblood,'_ Hermione thought miserably. _'A worthless, filthy Mudblood.'_

* * *

Hermione sat on Draco's bed crying for some time after he had left. When it finally seemed as though she had no more tears left to cry, Hermione realised that she was quite hungry. She looked up at the chains that bound her - there was no way she was getting out of them unless, as Draco had said, he released her. She felt horrible, like a puppet on his strings, having to oblige to each and every one of his commands...

Hermione shuddered and shook those thoughts out of her head.

She looked around the room, hoping an answer to all her problems would just pop up out of no where and solve everything. Of course this didn't happen but an idea hit her.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione called out.

Nothing. Just as she had expected.

_Oh well. Time for plan B then._

Hermione began kicking and screaming, attempting to make as much noise as it was humanly possible. In less than thirty seconds later the door burst open and none other than Draco Malfoy rushed in, closing the door hastily behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Malfoy yelled running over to the bed. Hermione ceased kicking and screaming immediately.

She put on the most innocent smile she could muster and complained, "I'm hungry." Malfoy stared at her with a raised eyebrow shaking his head at her.

"I'm not a lunch service, Granger," Draco snapped.

"What so you're just going to let me starve? I'm sure your father wouldn't want that!" Hermione laughed. Draco looked as though he were about to say something but then seemed to realise who he was talking to.

"Stay here," Draco commanded and quickly left the room.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it?" Hermione muttered to herself. She yanked on the chains just for the hell of it. Hermione began wondering why she wasn't afraid. She knew she _should_ be afraid... but why wasn't she? Maybe it had something to do with the helplessness of her captor. She could tell he didn't _really _know what was going on. Maybe another reason she wasn't nearly as scared as she should have been is because she knew him. Even if he was the most egoistic bastard in all of Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't have much more time to think of her being kidnapped after that thought as the door opened again and in came a maid wheeling a trolley full of food.

"Well that was quick," Hermione murmured under her breath. The maid wordlessly wheeled the trolley up next to Hermione's bed. She was quite young, maybe three to four years older than Hermione at the most. She had blonde shoulder-length hair, bright blue eyes and was rather pretty. Hermione looked up at her, wondering why such a young girl would be working as a maid for Malfoy. She blonde girl looked nervous as she shakily placed a tray of food on the table beside Hermione's bed. With the jug of orange juice, the girl poured Hermione a drink. Her hand was shaking so violently she had to grab the jug with both hands. Sadly this didn't seem to help because suddenly the jug flew out of her hands and fell to the floor. The glass shattered and juice flew everywhere, drenching the maid and the carpet and even managing to spray Hermione. The maid screamed and burst into tears.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright, it'll come right off!" Hermione said, trying to calm her down. She began to reach for a cloth on top of the trolley to help clean it all up but the chains stopped her from doing anything. The young girl continued to cry and cry.

"Did some of the glass cut you? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, now quite alarmed. The girl, still sobbing, violently shook her head.

"Have you got a wand on you?" Hermione asked quickly. Just as Hermione had suspected, the young witch was so emotional that she nodded, dug into her pockets and handed Hermione her wand. Hermione thought quickly.

"Alohamora!" She said softly, pointing at the chains. Nothing.

"Diffindo!" She cried. A small cut appeared in the chain. Hermione smiled triumphantly and began repeating the curse. "Diffindo! Diffindo! DIFFINDO!" Until eventually the chain bounding her left wrist came free from the wall. She repeated the process for the chain on her right hand until all she was left with were the manacles and a small length of chain hanging from each wrists. That was the best she could do in this small amount of time.

"Evanesco!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing the girls wand at the mess on the floor. The orange juice disappeared from the floor and the girls clothes. Hermione sighed a breath of relief. The girl was now only sobbing softly into her hands, kneeling down on the floor. Hermione didn't see what all of the fuss was about. She didn't really care either. She needed to be careful. Anyone could have heard the young girls cry and could come rushing into the room at any moment. Hermione didn't want to get caught out of her chains. She knelt down beside the girl.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked in a warm tone. The girl looked up, surprised to see Hermione kneeling there beside her.

"Chantelle," the blonde whispered through her fingers.

"You work here for Malfoy, Chantelle?" Hermione asked. Chantelle nodded.

"Okay Chantelle, well I really need your help. Do you know where the nearest way out is?" Hermione asked quickly. Chantelle looked at her strangely for a moment before clapping her hand over her mouth.

"You're Hermione Granger!" She exclaimed, horrified. Hermione looked a little taken aback.

"Yes, I am."

"No, no, no, no, no! You shouldn't be out of your chains!" Chantelle wailed. "You should still be in the bed! Oh Gods.... I'm going to get into trouble-"

"No, Chantelle, listen to me! You can escape with me. Just please help me, I need to get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed. Chantelle shook her head, more tears falling down her face.

:"No, I can't! I'm already in enough trouble!" Chantelle cried sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione looked down at her sympathetically. She wanted to help her, but this was her only opportunity to get out. The girl didn't seem too keen on taking Hermione's help anyway.

"You wont help me?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can't! Give me back my wand and get back into the bed!" Chantelle ordered weakly, still sobbing. But Hermione ignored her. Something had caught her attention. Well, to be more precise, this _something_ was brought to her attention by her nose. A smell, obviously - it was coming off the food. But what was it about the food that stole her attention? 

It was a familiar smell. Not a smell you smell everyday though. But more a smell you've smelt once or twice before and when you smell it again you get a sudden sense of familiarity.

Hermione sniffed the food and suddenly realised where she had smelt it before.

_Muggle Studies class!_ Hermione almost slapped herself in the head for being so stupid! She should have remembered.

The smell on this food wasn't all that unordinary. In fact, it smelt of cinnamon. Now usually pumpkin soup, bread and vegetables don't smell at all of cinnamon, which is why it caught Hermione's attention.

It was a drug - a Muggle poison, actually, that makes the consumer dizzy and eventually unconscious.

"You were trying to poison me!" Hermione exclaimed in horror. Chantelle, who was caring way to much about herself to even realise what Hermione had said, ignored her comment and began wailing again.

"I want my wand back!" She screamed. "And I told you to get back into the bed!"

"I can't do that, Chantelle. I'm sorry," Hermione said. She began to raise Chantelle's wand to perform a spell.

"NO!" Chantelle shrieked, covering her face with her hands. Sadly for her, this did nothing except perhaps add a bit of drama.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione called over the top of her. Chantelle's body went limp and she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Someone definitely would have heard that scream; it was louder than the ruckus Hermione was making earlier and that got Draco's attention in under thirty seconds.She had to act fast. It wasn't for a while after this that she was able to again think of Malfoy's reasons for using Muggle poisons to sedate her.

Hermione ran over to the door. Quietly she opened it and peered outside. It was a wide hallway, its walls, floor and ceiling all made of stone. A rich green coloured carpet ran along the floor and portraits of the Malfoy Family's Ancestors decorated the walls. But there was no one out there.

Hermione quickly crept out into the corridor, careful not to make a noise.She kept to the walls, the portraits eyeing her curiously. They all had the same eyes. Malfoy eyes. A pool of cold grey just waiting to consume you...

Hermione tore her eyes away and continued walking. Suddenly she heard something that made her blood run cold.

Footsteps. Running. Closer. 

She had to clap a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Hermione sprang back. Any second now whoever the footsteps belonged to would come running out of the corridor just metres in front of Hermione. And she didn't want to be there when they did.

So she ran, silently, back through the corridor, back the way she came.

_Why the hell is there only one door in this corridor?! _Hermione thought incredulously. _And why is it just my luck that it's the same one I just came out of?!_

So Hermione had no other choice but to run back into Draco's room. She made it just as Draco rounded the corner. As quietly as she could, she closed the door and rushed inside. Her eyes searched the room for a hiding place.

_Urgh!_ She almost screamed in frustration! Chantelle was still lying on the floor unconscious; she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Hermione had another sudden risky idea; she was getting quite good at that now. Hermione scrambled behind the door just as it swung open, scarcely missing Hermione.

"WHAT NOW?!" Draco bellowed. There was a stunned silence. Hermione held her breath. She felt the beating in her heart ramming so hard against her chest that Draco _must_ be able to hear it.

"Chantelle?!" Draco gasped, though didn't sound too sympathetic or concerned about the poor girl. He seemed to be more shocked that Hermione had managed to escape rather than the health and state of his maid. Hermione saw Draco pull out his wand as he paced into the bedroom. He bent down next to Chantelle and checked for a pulse. His expression didn't change - it rarely did from its constant smirk - but Hermione knew Chantelle was alright. Though she did wonder how Draco may be feeling in a few seconds.

Just as Draco was about to turn around, Hermione sprang up out of her hiding place behind the door and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" A very surprised Draco was thrown backwards into the table with Hermione's food on it and his wand flew into Hermione's free hand. Draco hit the table with quite a force, sending soup, bread and vegetables flying in every direction before smashing into the wall behind it and falling to an unmoving heap on the floor. He lay there, seemingly unconscious for quite some time. Hermione stood there frozen, a wand in each hand, staring down at the mess she had created.

_Woops..._ was the only word that came to mind. Finally she came to her senses again, shook her head and began to run towards the door. Once at the door, and about ready to close it shut, Hermione heard a noise. She span around and saw Draco - still on the ground - but no longer looking so dead. He had a wand in hand - Hermione's wand! - which must have still been in his pocket from when he had _confiscated_ it from her earlier. Before Hermione could react, Draco sent a spell flying towards her which hit her square in the chest.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what spell he had used, but she soon found herself on her back on the plush green carpet, slightly winded, both wands rolling away from her on the floor.She feebly reached for them but it was no use. Just as she was getting her breath back, Draco had crawled over to her and grabbed the front of her robes, pulling her up towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mud-.. Granger?!" Draco demanded. Hermione barely notice him forcibly not call her _Mudblood,_ which, in many circumstances, she would have been quite thankful for. But the pounding of her heart and the raggedness of her breath got the better of her and she found herself utterly helpless.

"Stupid little bookworm thinks she can escape from me... Well pay attention, Granger, 'cause I'm only going to say this once more; _you cannot escape_!" Draco hissed before hauling Hermione to her feet by her robes. Hermione winced and gasped aloud in pain at the ferocity of his actions.

Suddenly it were as if a switch had been turned on in Hermione's brain.

_Danger! Run! GET AWAY!_

Hermione, in all her panicking, lost her balance and threw all her weight on an unsuspecting Draco. Draco let out a startled cry as he took as step backwards and tripped over Chantelle's unsconcious figure. He fell to the ground beside his maid with a thud which was followed by another thud as Hermione landed on top of him. Hermione took this as her chance to get away. She made to get up but Draco grabbed her arms and in an instant threw her onto her back, leaving him on top of her.

"Pathetic, weak, little Granger... what did I tell you about not being able to leave?" Draco teased. Hermione thrashed her arms, but they were pinned on each side of her head.

"Let go of me, Malfoy! Get off!!!" Hermione screamed, trying to escape from his clutches.

"Manners, Granger. This is no way to treat your host!"

"Well then if your the host, I'm most certainly the guest and the guest SHOULD BE FREE TO LEAVE!!!" Hermione cried hysterically. Draco laughed at her.

"_Should_ be free to leave... _should_ be. But isn't - at least for you!" Draco smirked.

"Get off me, Malfoy, this instant! I'm warning you-"

"What are you going to do, Granger? Scream at me? Oh no! Somebody please help me! I getting screamed at by a stupid bookworm!" Draco mocked her.

"Urgh!" Hermione screamed in frustration, thrashing about more than ever. Draco stared at her, a strange glint in his eyes - an almost _crazy_ glint. Hermione returned a fearful gaze, which was just what Draco wanted. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers, until their lips were just inches apart, their noses almost touching. Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath on her face. Her eyes widened as his eyes closed and he moved closer and closer until.....

* * *

A/N - DAMN! I sure am getting good at stopping just when it's getting good, huh? Well, if you want to know what happens next... I DEMAND REVIEWS! :P:P:P lol, well, actually, reviews would be nice! If I get at least 5 reviews for this new chappie, I'll make sure I post another one within a week! Hows that for a deal? :):)

Marauders Gal


	3. The Pendant

Corruptive 

Chapter 3 – The Pendant

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story. I only own Maria and Chantelle so far! :P

Last Chapter - "Urgh!" Hermione screamed in frustration, thrashing about more than ever. Draco stared at her, a strange glint in his eyes - an almost _crazy_ glint. Hermione returned a fearful gaze, which was just what Draco wanted. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers, until their lips were just inches apart, their noses almost touching. Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath on her face. Her eyes widened as his eyes closed and he moved closer and closer until.....

* * *

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called out as he strolled down the corridor. "Draco, we need to talk!"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at Hermione with very obvious fake disappointment.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered dangerously, "We'll continue this later," with a smirk. Hermione's eyes flashed with disgust and went to slap him but Draco still had her arms pinned above her head.

_He's just teasing... right?_ Hermione thought not all that confidently.

Draco gave her another smirk before suddenly remembering the matter at. He glanced down at Chantelle, then back at Hermione whom he was still on top of and decided that if his father found them in a state like this, he most certainly would not be pleased.

With a flick of his wand, the door silently closed itself, hopefully it would stall Lucius for a few moments. Then he scrambled off the floor, taking Hermione with him.

"Listen to me if you want to live," Draco hissed in her ear. Hermione's eyes widened and she listened intently.

A few moments later, Hermione found herself on the floor of the bathroom after being roughly and hurriedly pushed in there by Draco. She stood up angrily and opened her mouth to yell at her enemy and captor but the door was suddenly slammed in her face. Hermione clenched her fists furiously, wanting more than anything to punch him in the face like she did in third year. But this was no time to be foolish and irrational. Draco meant it when he _implied_ his fathers dangerousness.

As she irritably sat down on the side of the bathtub, Hermione heard Draco mutter something to restore the chains back to their original state, then another to remove the food. She wondered how he was going to get out of this one...

"Draco? Are you in there?" Lucius asked, tapping on the door with his serpent cane. Hermione felt her heart rate quicken when she heart his soft, cool voice. Hermione felt chills go up and down her spine; she mentally slapped herself.

_Get a grip on yourself!_

Hermione heard the door open and Lucius Malfoy enter the room.

"Draco, we-"Lucius stopped mid sentence, obviously finding the unconscious maid sprawled on the floor. The corner of Hermione's mouth curled up into a smile. Oh, what she would have done to see the look on his face...

"What on Earth..."

"Father, I can explain," Hermione heard Draco say.

"Well you see... Chantelle, the maid... stupid girl... the food was especially... for Granger... must have eaten...."

Hermione got up off the tub and pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear more. But it seemed as though they lowered their voices even more! She heard a muffled response from Lucius but couldn't make it out. What ever it was, it seemed angry.

"I got the chef... mild Muggle poison... food – not deadly... excellent sedative..."

Hermione's brows creased as she strugged to hear more.

_What on Earth are they talking about?_

"Obviously... _too _much in... maid collapsed..."

"Muggle methods?" Lucius raised his voice angrily. "Why are you using Muggle methods when you could just as easily knock her out with a quick spell?" Draco's voice lowered immediately to a whisper and Hermione only just made out parts of his anwer.

"I want... trust."

Lucius laughed hollowy, "Why do you... trust? You'll be... month-"

"Father, we may need to further this discussion at another time and place. The Mudblood's using the bathroom-"

"Draco what have I told you about-"Lucius began heatedly.

"Father, please!" Draco yelled over the top of him and more muffled speaking followed.

"Alright... trust you'll... prepare for tonight?" Lucius asked, again so softly Hermione had to strain to hear the words.

"Yes father... be ready..."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione heard Lucius's footsteps head out of the room and the door click as he closed it behind him and his footsteps fade quickly away. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Hermione threw the bathroom door open.

"Alright Malfoy, what the hell is going on?!" Hermione demanded, stomping over to where he stood beside the bed.

Draco sighed, "All will become clear tonight, _Granger_."

Hermione glared at him and spat, "What do you mean by that?"

"My father has invited you to join us for dinner tonight," Draco said shortly. "I'll have to find something _decent_ for you to wear." He looked Hermione up and down from her torn and dirty robes to her messy, frizzed hair. "And for someone to help you with... _that_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes unsurely at him. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on!" He exclaimed and pulled Hermione forcefully out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione insisted, resisting against him.

"To get ready, surely you don't want to go like that!" Draco pointed at her robes. Hermione thought about it for a second before giving up resisting and following Draco down the hall in silence.

"Here we are," Draco said as they reached a high wooden door.

"What exactly is _here?_" Hermione inquired, as Draco pushed the door open. Inside the huge room sat tables and racks and desks; all filled with clothes and makeup.

"Wow..." Hermione breathed. She saw Draco watching her with amusement, so she replaced her awed look with another frown. Suddenly, a woman appeared from between the racks.

"Ah, mister Malfoy. This is her, I presume?"

Draco nodded curtly. "Yes, Maria, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione – Maria." A short glance at both of them before he continued. "My father invited her to dinner tonight and..." They both glanced at Hermione before back at each other, a look of understanding on the womans face.

"Ah, yes. Well don't you worry. I'll have her looking a million galleons!" Hermione stared at the woman, still in shock with what was happening. Suddenly she found Maria's hand on her shoulder, guiding her around the room. Hermione opened her mouth and turned around to talk to Draco but found he was gone.

"... red really is your colour, did you know?"

Hermione span back around. "Sorry, what?"

"Red, dear. It looks good on you," Maria repeated, showing Hermione a tight red dress that she thought would show a lot more skin than what she was willing to; especially to Malfoy.

"No, no... not red, thanks," Hermione insisted and Maria continued to drag her further down the aisle.

"Sunset orange, pixie green, floral pink... aha!" Maria stopped so suddenly that Hermione ran into her.

"Serpent Green." Maria's eyes flashed with recognition as she pulled the coat hanger off the rack and held the dress up in front of her. Before she could get a good look at the dress, the woman threw it at Hermione's chest – almost knocking her out with the sheer force – and pushed her into a small room and shut the door.

The room was the wizards equivalent to a Muggle's changeroom, quite alike those shops Hermione's parents took her shopping. Hermione hung the dress up on a hook on the wall and quickly stripped off her dirty robes, jeans and t-shirt. She then took the dress off the hanger and put it over her head, gently easing it on. As soon as it was on completely, Hermione felt an odd shiver run through her body; nothing painful, just... unusual.

The dress fitted perfectly, as if it were made for her. It clung tightly to her figure but wasn't uncomfortably or suffocating. The neckline was v-shaped and hung quite low, but not so much so that Hermione was uncomfortable in it. Serpent Green... it did remind her a little of snake skin – but only the colour. The material was hard to pick. It seemed to be velvet but felt so much better – like some kind of upper-class velvet. Hermione suppresesed a snort.

_Trust Malfoy to get the best of everything._

Hermione couldn't understand the feeling she got from this dress; it was surreal, she couldn't explain it. But she didn't have much more time to think about it as a voice interupted her thoughts.

"Hermione, are you done dear?" Maria's voice came from behind the door. Hermione opened the door and stepped back out into the other room.

"Ah, yes... _perfect!_" Maria exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, not unlike a small child. Hermione was a little taken aback with her enthusiasm, and took a small step backwards. Maria either didn't notice or ignored this action, as she stepped forward and pulled Hermione over towards a mirror. She stood behind Hermione and began playing with her hair, holding it up in all sorts of styles. After a little while, she pulled out her wand and began trying a few things out.

Finally, she decided on a nice, simple straight style, which Hermione was quite content with. After that, Maira picked out a nice pair of black, strappy heels; and just the right size too...

Then she applied some makeup. Hermione refused to let the woman completely doll her up, so Maria was forced to only apply the basics.

Once done, Maria looked Hermione up and down, frowning a little.

"What, is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"There's just something missing..." The crease in Maria's forehead immediately disappeared and it seemed as though she had come up with a solution. She skipped happily down one of the aisle and disappeared. A moment later she reappeared with a gold chain in her hands. As she clasped it together at the back of Hermione's neck and let it hang, Hermione could hardly not be impressed.

A gold heart-shaped pendant hung from the chain. It was quite heavy, but not annoyingly so. There was a clasp on the edge. As Hermione reached to open it, Maria cut her off.

"Ah yes, that's perfect! Well, Mister Malfoy will be expecting you. Come on, let's go!" Before Hermione could do anything, she found herself, for what seemed the umpteenth time that day, being dragged out of the room.

Hermione - whilst being dragged out of the room and up the corridor – had a closer look at the pendant and something peculiar caught her eye. It was an engraving; an inscription. Holding the pendant closer to her eye, Hermione observed it closer. Two letters; initials to be exact.

_HG_

* * *

A/N – I love cliffies! Lol, I'm sure you don't though! Sorry, most of that was really badly written... I think I'm suffering from a writers block!!! Also, I promised I'd update by yesterday at the latest... lol obviously I'm a little late.

I was sitting at the computer and something fell from the roof into the computer. I had a look but I couldn't see anything. So I continued writing this story!!! Next second I look up and there's this huge white tail spider on my printer!!! So I ran out of the room screaming and refused to go in there for the rest of the night... Lol I hate spiders. Ah well... that's why it's late.

Oh and thanks to ALL my reviewers! Mwa, I love yaz! Oh and one in particular...

Nicetuff – I hate it in stories when they rush the kiss, lol, so I'm going to try and keep it off for a while as you suggested!

Also, I'd reply to all of my other reviewers, but I'm sure you'd all prefer me to write the story, right? But thanks HEAPS to all of you!

Please review!!!

Marauders Gal


	4. Dinner and Dessert

Corruptive 

Chapter 4 - Dinner and Dessert

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story. I only own Maria and Chantelle so far! :P

Last Chapter - Hermione - whilst being dragged out of the room and up the corridor – had a closer look at the pendant and something peculiar caught her eye. It was an engraving; an inscription. Holding the pendant closer to her eye, Hermione observed it closer. Two letters; initials to be exact…. HG.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Hermione shrieked, stopping dead in the middle of the corridor. Maria, who had been holding her arm at the time, was jerked backwards and almost lost her balance. 

"Good heavens, dear! What on earth are you doing?" Maria exclaimed, regaining her composure. Hermione ran a finger over the engraving, feeling _her_ initials inscribed on the pendant.

"This!" She shoved the pendant in Maria's face. "What the hell is this?!" Hermione demanded.

Maria delicately took the pendant from Hermione with her heavily adorned fingers and moved in closer so Hermione didn't break the chain in her frenzy to shove it under Maria's nose. Maria brought it up to her eye, inspecting it thoroughly, even sliding one of her many rings out of her way for a closer look. Her brow wrinkled and she moved it even closer to her eye, as if it were something miniscule. Hermione was growing impatient. She tapped her foot on the ground, before finally losing whatever patience she had left.

She snatched the pendant back off Maria and pointing to the initials, "There! Right there, see them? HG-"

Hermione froze, mid-sentence. Her eyes widened in shock and her brow creased in confusion. For there were no initials. The back of the pendant was blank.

"But it was there…" Hermione breathed.

"My, my… Don't worry dear, it's probably just all the stress. Trust me, it gets worse from here!" Maria waved her jeweled fingers at her, and laughed shrilly before grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her up the corridor. The incredulous look on Hermione's face, however, did not waver, nor did the thoughts inside her head stop circulating around her brain.

_There's no way I imagined that! I can still feel the engraving on my fingers!_

Hermione looked down at her index finger, the one which she ran along the engraving.

_It was real._

_It had to be. _

_How could it not be?_

_Am I going crazy …?_

"Here we are, dear!" Maria stopped suddenly in front of two double doors, bringing Hermione back into reality. The doors were huge, and as grand as some of the ones Hermione had seen at Hogwarts. Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she thought about Hogwarts. She wondered what Harry and Ron were doing. She wondered if they would have even noticed her absence… 

"Now, dear, a word of advice: Be nice. Do not anger him… you'll come out of it worse off if you do." Hermione shot her a puzzled look.

"Why should I? I've been taken from my school against my free will, chained to the bed of my enemy and almost poisoned by the maid! Why the hell should I be nice?"

"You'll regret it if you don't."

"Why are they inviting me to dinner? You can't tell me you don't think that's a little strange!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Find out for yourself," Maria said as she opened the door, then pushed Hermione inside. Hermione went to protest but the figures of Lucius and Draco Malfoy sitting at table caught her eye. Lucius was sitting at the head of the table, with Draco in the seat to the left of him. Both had identical raised eyebrows and half-smirks plastered on their faces. She blushed deeply, embarrassed that she had stumbled and quickly composed herself.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Nice of you to _finally_ join us," Lucius Malfoy commented, the smirk never leaving his face. Hermione knew was testing her.

"My greatest apologies, Mr Malfoy. But I got, ah-" Her eyes deliberately flicked over at Draco before back to his father. "-held up." She could practically feel Draco's furious glare, but her eyes never left Lucius's. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

"Don't worry, not all of us are perfect." Hermione laughed politely.

"Well, who is?" Hermione could have sworn she saw Lucius's incredible fake smile falter for just an instant, but before he could react, Hermione spoke again. "May I?" She asked, indicating to a chair opposite Draco and to Lucius's right. Lucius stood up immediately and pulled out her chair, his fake smile now fully regained. Hermione smiled, walked slowly over and sat down. She exchanged a quick glance with Draco before Lucius returned to his seat.

"Now, we have a lot to discuss tonight, but let's first indulge in our evening repast." Lucius clapped his hands together, and right on cue the doors behind him burst open and in came several women dressed in black skirts and blouses, carrying trays of food. Just seeing the food made Hermione's stomach growl in protest. She hadn't eaten the whole time she had been here. Sure, she had tried to, but Malfoy had attempted to poison her.

As the women placed their trays on the table, and exited one by one through the doors of which they entered, a thought crossed Hermione's mind.

_What if they're trying to poison me again?_

And so Hermione did not reach over as Draco and Lucius did, to help herself some of the potatoes or the roast – or anything for that matter. Her stomach seemed to scream at her, but she ignored it. Her fingers were itching to just reach over and pile some food on to her plate and she certainly eyed it longingly. Hermione looked up at Draco who was staring right at her, a blank expression on his face. She then glanced over at Lucius who, too, was looking at her. It made her feel a little uneasy.

"Don't worry, Hermione. If we were trying to poison you we would have done it earlier," Lucius informed her with a smile. Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"But-"

"Granger it was to sedate you. I don't think you realised how out of it you were," Draco said calmly, as if discussing poisoning people was a normal everyday thing. Hermione looked at him with her mouth open.

"We just want you to feel safe here with us," Lucius said seriously, politely dabbing at his chin with his napkin.

_Safe?!_ Hermione opened her mouth to exclaim her thoughts but she caught Draco's eye. His face was a serious one, and his steely grey eyes showed that this was something of great importance.

"Don't," he mouthed silently, shaking his head slightly. Another warning. Her head snapped back around towards Lucius, who flashed her an incredibly fake smile.

_Just how dangerous _is_ this man?_

Diane's words of warning suddenly echoed inside her head.

"_Be nice. Do not anger him… you'll come out of it worse off… You'll regret it if you don't."_

This sent shivers down Hermione's spine. It definitely seemed more _appropriate_ to take Draco's side on this one.

"Safe, yes of course," Hermione exclaimed, hoping her uncertainty and fear didn't show through. If it did, neither Lucius or Draco commented on it. Slowly she reached over and spooned some vegetables onto her plate, followed by two potatoes and a few slices of the roast. She eyes the peas tentatively, wondering if within the wrinkled green skin lay a poison just waiting to slowly suck the life out of her.

Hermione shuddered. It wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts. Her eyes flickered upwards and met Draco's, who was staring intently at her. With as little movement as possible, so as to not catch Lucius's attention, he nodded his head, motioning for her to eat.

Hermione looked at him, town between keeping her pride and trusting him. She was so hungry – but he _had_ tried to poison her earlier. Her stomach growled again. If she refused to eat, she'd eventually starve anyway. And if she was going to escape, she'd need her energy. And escaping was exactly what she intended to do. Sure, her first attempt had failed – and quite miserably at that – but she wasn't about to give up so easily.

_Next chance I get…_

But Hermione's thoughts were cut into when she realised that Lucius had begun speaking again.

"This is quite a spectacular dinner tonight, don't you agree Draco, Hermione?" Lucius asked, turning towards each of them in turn. Hermione nodded as she slowly popped a spoonful of peas into her mouth. Draco bowed his head slightly, not taking his eyes off her.

Hermione began to wonder why he was suddenly taking such an interest in her. He was always watching her, hanging onto each one of her words and movements. His face, usually quite impassive, had nervousness written all over it. It was as if he was worried about how she acted, especially towards his father.

"I especially like the veal. Remind me later to compliment the chef on his fantastic work," Lucius said.

Hermione stared at him. He seemed very… not himself; out of character. This wasn't the same cruel, cold-hearted, Muggle-hating Lucius Malfoy Hermione had first met in Flourish and Blotts in her second year. His actions and his words were quite welcoming. Hermione would even go as far as to say she did feel quite welcome; except for the fact that this was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione had heard many horrible things about the man and didn't doubt any of them. His reputation in the Dark Arts, being linked so close to Voldemort, plus all the stories Hermione had heard was enough to frighten most people.

But even past all that, Hermione could tell how fake this whole set up was.

_He's hiding something. Something big. I know it._

She looked again over at Lucius. Every single one of his actions seemed forced. Each word that came out sounded like those written down in a script; then read out by some really bad actors.

_What is going on here?_

Hermione tried to ignore her thoughts as she dug into her good. She was famished. Hermione wasn't really sure how long she'd actually been here for, or even what day was it. For all she knew, she may not have eaten for a few days. Hermione emptied her plate of food in no time at all. She even helped herself to seconds. A short while after that, another group of maids entered the room and placed plate after plate of dessert on the table.

Hermione's eyes widened at all the food: Jelly, ice cream, chocolate mousse, cake – you name it and it was probably there. Hermione gladly helped herself to some of the red jelly, chocolate mousse and even a chocolate frog from a huge bowl full of them. She even found a tiny little blue bowl filled to the brim with multi-coloured speckles; sprinkles!

Hermione poured a heap of 100's and 1000's onto her mousse and dug in. Whilst in the middle of eating, a thought entered her mind.

_100's and 1000's are a Muggle treat…_

Hermione's eyes flicked upwards and caught Draco and Lucius watching her eagerly, as if waiting for something to happen. Neither of them had touched the dessert. Hermione swallowed her mouthful of chocolate mousse. It didn't taste like the chocolate mousse her mother used to make her when she was younger… there was something else in there.

Hermione gasped and dropped her spoon. It landed with a clatter in her bowl. She stared wide-eyed at Lucius and Draco, who were both wearing smirks on their faces.

"Poison…" Hermione breathed, a wave of dizziness suddenly hitting her. Lucius laughed.

"Not quite, Granger. Veritaserum, actually. A truth potion," he added, trying to goad her.

"I know what Veritaserum is!!" Hermione snapped heatedly. How could she have put her guard down? How did she let them trick her? Slowly she began to feel the effects of the potion working its magic on her. It seemed to wipe her brain free of every thought except one; the truth.

Just before it managed to take full control over her, Hermione snatched up her dessert bowl and threw it across the table towards Draco. It landed just in front of him, shattering and sending chocolate mousse and shards of china up in the air. She smirked triumphantly seeing the splattered mousse on his face before all thoughts were driven out of her mind.

"Now, Granger…" Lucius began.

"Yes?" Hermione asked tonelessly, her eyes staring blankly at both Malfoy's.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." Hermione continued to stare unblinkingly at Lucius, waiting for the questions to come. Draco's eyes flicked from Hermione, to his father and then back to Hermione, waiting in anticipation. Had Hermione not been under the influence of Veritaserum she would have noticed the apprehension in his stare.

Lucius set his elbows down on the table and leaned forward on his chair, resting his head in his hands. He looked into Hermione's staring eyes before the six words that would have made Hermione's blood run cold if she had been completely conscious.

"Questions concerning you and my son."

* * *

A/N – Bit of a cliffy… nothing too major though! There are just a few things I would like to clarify about this chapter. 

First off, incase you noticed, in the books Veritaserum seems to kick in instantly. Well, obviously, this isn't the case in this story. It fitted better in this chapter anyway.

And secondly, Lucius – in about the middle of this chapter – seemed very out of character!! This is completely intentional!! Please don't flame because you've _picked this up._

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm loving all your advice and constructive criticism! Please keep them coming! I love reading my reviews!

Oh, and if you could, please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter… or anywhere in the story! It would help me a lot and I'd probably update quicker… hint hint!!!

Thanks again!

Marauders Gal


	5. Monster

Corruptive 

Chapter 5 - Monster

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story. I only own Maria and Chantelle so far! :P

Last Chapter - "Poison…" Hermione breathed, a wave of dizziness suddenly hitting her. Lucius laughed.

"Not quite, Granger. Veritaserum, actually. A truth potion," he added, trying to goad her.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

Lucius set his elbows down on the table and leaned forward on his chair, resting his head in his hands. He looked into Hermione's staring eyes before the six words that would have made Hermione's blood run cold if she had been completely conscious.

"Questions concerning you and my son."

* * *

Even with the effects of the potion, Hermione still felt the dread creeping up on her like some kind of plague. Unable to disobey, Hermione patiently waited like a zombie for her first question. Lucius seemed to be studying her, his eyes boring deep into hers; if she had have been herself, she would have felt very uneasy. Draco just looked on like a lost puppy, seeming unsure of what to expect. This, too, would have puzzled Hermione.

"Who are your parents?" Hermione, even under the effects of the Veritaserum managed to shoot him an incredulous and puzzled look.

_What has this got to do with me and Draco?_ Hermione was puzzled that she managed to think of other things whilst this potion was working on her. Even more puzzled that she could think of being puzzled about thinking of something else. Still, Hermione answered truthfully; what other choice did she have?

"Marie Anne Granger and Francis Gregory Granger. Dentists; both of them," Hermione added unnecessarily. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… just as I thought," he muttered as he turned to face Draco. "Uninformed." Draco just nodded whilst Hermione stared on blankly.

"And what do your parents look like? What are their physical features?" Lucius asked.

"My mother has long, straight blonde hair, with tinges of grey here and there. She has bright blue eyes and quite a pale complexion. My father, Francis has dark grey hair. He's beginning to go bald," Hermione said with a frown, almost remorsefully. Lucius too, frowned. There was way to much emotion in her voice possible for someone after taking a dose of Veritaserum.

"-Both are fairly tall, my father about a head or two taller than my mother-"

"Enough." Lucius silenced Hermione with a wave of his hand. The blank expression returned to cloud her features.

"May I ask you a question, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asked, toneless compared to how she was speaking before. Lucius's eyes widened and he span around to face her so fast that his neck cracked. A crease formed in Draco's brow as he leaned in over the table, closer, as not to miss a thing.

"I-If you wish," Lucius stuttered, stunned at Hermione's ability to ask a question.

_A girl under the effects of Veritaserum… and still able to have control over what she speaks?_

Lucius was truly stunned.

"What do these questions have to do with your son and I?" Hermione asked, her tone holding the slightest trace of curiousity. Obviously the Veritaserum was wearing off.

"More than they appear, Miss Granger. I think that should be enough questions for today," Lucius informed her, before turning to his son. "Draco, could you please escort Miss Granger to her new sleeping quarters? Make sure she gets everything she requires."

"Yes father," Draco said obediently, rising from his seat. Slowly, his footsteps dulled by the plush carpet, he strode around his fathers chair to the opposite side of the table where Hermione was seated.

"Stand," Draco ordered bluntly. Hermione remained seated. Lucius allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Draco, do not be so cold, she's not an animal. Could you _kindly_ escort our guest to her new room please?" Lucius repeated. Draco could see impatience flickering in his fathers eyes. Though unhappy, Draco forced a pleasant expression over his features.

"Yes father," Draco murmured through clenched teeth, his voice strained. Draco stepped forward and gently touched Hermione's arm.

"Grang-" Lucius shot Draco a death glare. He sighed and tried again.

"_Hermione._" Draco forced the name from his lips as though it were venom. "Let's go. I have something to show you," Draco said, his eyes continuously flicking up to meet his fathers, checking for approval. A slight tilt of his fathers head told Draco all he needed to know. Hermione slowly rose from her chair and Draco grabbed onto her arm. As much as he would like to drag her across the room by her bushy nest of hair, he was quite certain his father would not approve of such action; especially when he seemed so sentimental.

"What do you have to show me?" Hermione asked, a dazed smile on her face. She appeared to be in a dream-like state. If Draco hadn't been holding onto her arm, he was almost certain she would be spinning around in circles of skipping merrily up the hall. Thankfully this was not the case.

"It's a surprise," Draco said as he pushed open the door and led Hermione into the hallway.

"I like surprises," Hermione stated cheerfully as Draco closed the door behind them. "Do you like surprises, Draco?" Before Draco could reply, Hermione brought up her arm and sent a stinging slap across his porcelain face. Her face lost its dreamy expression immediately and now anger clouded her chocolate brown eyes.

"How dare you?!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could you lead me into a false sense of security like that? Making me believe that everything was okay, and the all of a sudden I feel a tingle of something in my dessert and that's that?!"

Draco, as to ensure his father did not catch a word of all this, roughly grabbed hermione's arm and dragged her up the corridor. Hermione put up a struggle, though the past two days should have taught her it was no real use resisting.

"Let go of me!" Hermione shrieked, pulling back on her arms, trying to squeeze them from Draco's vice grip. Draco's other hand suddenly flew up over Hermione's mouth and he pushed her up against an old antique table in order to stop her from moving.

"Not here," Draco hissed. Hermione glared at him but kept quite as Draco removed his hand from her mouth.

"Come on. I have to show you to your bloody room," Draco said impatiently and Hermione began following him. Draco kept a hand on her arm to ensure that she didn't try to make a run for it. All the way there Draco was mumbling complaints to himself under his breath.

"How did I get myself into this crap? Order me around… and Malfoy?! … do his dirty work for him… no respect… then he does this?! …. This has gone far enough!!…."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, don't you?" Hermione asked lightly, not bothering to face him to see his reaction. Draco didn't reply to that last comment. What could he really say?

So Draco began silently fuming to himself until he finally stopped suddenly in front of a rectangular-shaped wooden door. Draco pushed it open. The room was fairly big – definitely bigger than Hermione's bedroom at home, and around the same size as Draco's – and was filled with the same antique furniture as every other room Hermione had so far seen in this house.

Her bed was draped in deep purple linen with dark green hangings that were, at the moment, tied back. An old mat lay in front of a crackling fire, and above that on the mantelpiece, Hermione spotted a small green pot. Her heart seemed to flip in excitement.

_Floo powder!_

Draco, however, must have followed her gaze, for a moment later, he spoke.

"Don't even think about it, Granger," Draco said, causing Hermione's head to snap around towards him. "I ever so conveniently had one of the maids remove the floo powder from that pot over there." He pointed to the green pot and shrugged. "Sorry."

Hermione glared at him and nastily spat, " I didn't think even you would be that stupid anyway, Malfoy!"

Okay, so she did, for a fleeting moment, believe that there just might have been a stash of powder in there… but Malfoy didn't need to know that.

"Whatever Granger," Draco drawled, shoving her forcefully into the room. Hermione stumbled but managed to regain her balance by grabbing onto a wooden bed post. She glared up at Draco, who had now entered the room and closed the door behind him. Hermione hated being treated like this; like dirt. It made her feel helpless – worthless. And even though she knew she wasn't, the constant reminder that Draco did think this was beginning to rub off and she started believing it herself.

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about, Malfoy? Why I'm really here? What those questions were about? And, most recently, why you tried to poison and drug me??" Hermione asked, one hand on the bed post to steady her. Her knees felt weak, as if they were about to collapse right underneath her. She wasn't sure why, but Hermione was pretty sure it was something to do with that cold, penetrating stare Draco had constantly set on her.

"You'll find all that out in good time, Granger," Draco said, eyes still set on her as he strolled into the room and sat down on the bed. "Though I don't think you knowing is going to make you feel any better. In fact, it'll probably make you feel worse."

Hermione, who was now only a metre or so away from him shot him a perplexed look.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about it myself… not at all, in fact. If I had only known why I was to bring you here beforehand… well, let's just say it would have been much easier for you to escape," Draco told her. It seemed he was now regretting ever kidnapping her. The thought made her blood boil. Here he was complaining , when she was the one who was taken unwillingly from Hogwarts and brought into an environment she felt no comfort in at all.

"Well maybe you should have asked your father or Voldemort – or whoever it is your taking orders from these days – before you decided to kidnap me!!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"It's not like I had a choice, was it?" Draco yelled at her.

"Oh yes, that's right. Because Draco Malfoy _always_ takes orders from others!" Hermione retorted sarcastically. Draco was seething, but forced calmness into his next sentence.

"Granger, you have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was strained, as if he were forcing the words out.

"Why can't you just tell me why I'm here?"

"Even if I could tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me and wouldn't be very happy anyway. So what's the point? I don't exactly need a bookworm in tears right now," Draco said nastily.

"Why, because it would be such an inconvenience to you and your perfect life?--"

Draco suddenly brought his fist down _hard_ on the bedside table, smashing a small china cat that had been, just moments beforehand, sprawled out across it. Hermione flinched and could not suppress a gasp at this sudden and very violent action, and her heart rate began to race in fear and anxiety. Blood seeped from his clenched fist and trickled down his fingers forming a pool of it on the little table – but he appeared unaffected.

As he slowly turned his icy glare on Hermione, she knew that Draco was furious – beyond furious. Though it seemed he had taken a fair bit of his anger out on that poor cat, Hermione was still very afraid. Hermione was suddenly glad she still had quite a firm grip on the bed post, otherwise she feared she may have collapsed under his cold stare.

"No-one's perfect, Granger." It was short, to the point and filled with more fury and malice than Hermione had ever heard from Draco. He averted his gaze with a short turn of his head. He lifted his fist from the table and stretched out his fingers. The cut was only small, but deep. Not deep enough for Draco to show much emotion towards it though. An awkward silence hung in the room like an awful smell. Hermione could easily say this one was in her _Top 10 Most Uncomfortable Situations – Ever._

"Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked him quietly, her eyes flickering over to his covered forearm. He uncomfortably shifted his arm, making sure it was completely covered and then hid it out of her sight. He then shot her a look. She tried to read it for any sign of emotion, but it was completely impassive.

"Granger, are you a Mudblood?" Draco asked her in the same tone she had used on him. "Because I'm sure you'll end up with the same answer," he added coolly. Hermione was shocked to say the least. She had thought, since about halfway through last year that he had become a Death Eater. It's what people like him become with they are of age. But to have it proven to her, to have it said right in her face – it was almost unbearable.

"You're a monster!" Hermione screamed and suddenly threw herself at him. Though taken aback and a little stunned, Draco managed to get up off the bed and reflexively clasp her wrists with his hands. Indescribable terror shook her whole body and she burst into hysterical tears. She desperately pulled back on her arms, trying with all her might to loosen Draco's grip on her. Eventually, after much struggle and resistance, Hermione gave up, falling into a sobbing heap in Draco's arms.

If Draco had been taken aback before, it was nothing compared to what he was now. After standing still for a moment, he slowly loosened his grip on her wrists and sat her down on the plush surface of the bed. Her sobbing did not cease, nor did the racking of her body. Hermione's head was buried in Draco's chest and though she was so very afraid, she felt strangely comfortable at the same time.

Draco, insisting to himself that he was doing it out of instinct, put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Another instinct told him to whisper comforting words, but Draco's mind was so scrambled at the moment that he couldn't focus on anything.

After a few moments, Hermione stopped shaking, and instead of her sobs, she was sniffing. Slowly, Hermione raised her head and gazed up at Draco, looking him directly in the eye.

"Are you going to kill me?" Hermione whispered in a voice so full of misery and sorrow, that even Draco was slightly affected with emotion.

"No."

No relief showed on Hermione's face. Instead it was a mask, hiding her emotions. She bowed her head to hide her eyes, as if she could not keep her mask on. Slowly she raised her head again, her eyes now full of despair. Fresh tears were beginning to pool in them again, and she blinked furiously, as not to let them fall.

Later on that night, Draco was not sure what made him do what he was about to. Even at that very moment, Draco was confused.

_Instinct, _he told himself, _instinct_, and he leant over and kissed her.

* * *

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to update this one. I wrote it all out on paper and never got around to typing it out!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! (only 13 minutes to go for me!!)

Marauders Gal


	6. Seven Simple Words

Corruptive 

Chapter 6 - Orphaned

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story. I only own Maria and Chantelle so far! :P

Last Chapter - Later on that night, Draco was not sure what made him do what he was about to. Even at that very moment, Draco was confused.

_Instinct, _he told himself, _instinct_, and he leant over and kissed her.

* * *

Hermione felt a tremor shudder her whole body the moment his lips crashed on hers. Though 'crashed' wasn't a word one could really use to describe it. It felt so normal – so natural – to her that for a moment, Hermione was shocked - not just at what was happening, but at the feeling she was getting from it.

Her eyes were wide, as though she could not believe what was happening; she _couldn't_ believe what was happening.

Draco Malfoy is kissing me… 

Hermione could think of a million more things wrong with this situation than right. Or at least she was sure she could. But at that moment Hermione could not think of a single flaw. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gently responded to his kiss. She felt Draco's hand land on her thigh and a pang of discomfort shoot through her. But these emotions were quickly erased as she found herself lost in his kiss.

But then suddenly that feeling shattered and reality came flying back, like moths to a flame. One of her hands flew up to his chest and she broke them hastily apart. Her head was again bowed as though she were ashamed to look at him.

"Hermione," Draco said. "Hermione?"

He raised a hand and lifted her chin up so she was looking up at him, but Hermione slapped his hand away, and when he tried to come back, she slapped him again. When his hand once again reached for her, Hermione sent a slap straight across his face. Draco blinked a few times and shook his head slightly, as though coming out of some kind of trance. A bright red hand mark was appearing on the side of his face.

"Is that why I'm here then?!" Hermione exclaimed furiously, fiercely wiping the tears from her red-tinged cheeks. The dazed look on Draco's face was still apparent, and he threw her a perplexed look.

"What?"

"Is this why I'm here?!" Hermione repeated, her voice rising in hysteria. "To be your toy? To _entertain _you?!" Hermione threw a pillow at him in anger and disgust. Draco's seeker reflexes allowed him to catch it with ease, but Hermione's sudden fury startled him. He grew suddenly infuriated himself.

_How dare she say that?! It was hardly a one-sided thing!!!_

"No, I-"

Without warning a door loudly slammed shut, abruptly ending Draco's exclamation. Both his and Hermione's heads snapped up and their eyes landed on the old wooden armoire by the door. After exchanging puzzled glances, Draco got up, pillow still in hand and approached the wardrobe. Slowly his hand reached out for the ornate handle and he gripped it, his mind spieling through what could possibly be in there. He threw the door open.

At first glance it appeared that the armoire was quite ordinary and how it should be, with a few dresses and coats hanging from the wooden railing. But as both Draco and Hermione's eyes flickered downwards, they managed to catch a glimpse of a green, ragged creature before it snapped its stubby fingers together. With a crack of a whip it was gone. It took Draco a moment to realise what this meant. But as soon as it did, something cracked inside him and fury poured through his veins. He clenched his fists and, without a word to Hermione, who was sitting stunned on the bed, stormed noisily our of the room.

The door slammed with a _bang! _behind him and before Hermione could stop herself, she screamed angrily out after him, "It was only a bloody House Elf!!" Of course Draco, who was by now almost a corridors length away, didn't hear her, but it made Hermione feel a little better. Hermione threw herself back to lay on the bed in a huff.

* * *

Draco bounded down the corridor, eyes narrowed and livid, his fists clenched tightly into little balls. When he made it to the dining room he carelessly threw open the doors and stormed inside.

"Father?!" He yelled, but a second later realised Lucius wasn't there. He raced over to one of the maids who was innocently clearing the table.

"Where is he?" Draco shouted. "My father, where the hell is he?!"

I-I… he-he… he's-" The poor girl stuttered helplessly.

Draco grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, looked her directly in her pale blue eyes and in a deadly whisper hissed, "If you don't spit it out right now, you'll lose a lot more than your job." The maids eyes widened in terror.

"H-he's in the Sitting Room!" She shrieked and dashed out of the room in tears, abandoning the remaining plates and cutlery on the table. Draco almost laughed at her fear but was so angry he felt he could not even muster a smile. Glaring venomously at the rest of the maids – who all jumped back in fear – he quickly exited the room through a different door.

Once in the corridor, Draco walked at a fast pace to the Sitting Room, feeling all the anger he had just vented out on the maid rushing back. As soon as he reached the door he fiercely pushed it open.

"Father!" Draco entered the room and upon spotting Lucius perched on a chair, the _Daily Prophet_ in his lap, slammed the door loudly behind him. Lucius's eyes flicked up to meet his son's and he cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Now Draco, was that _really_ necessary?" Lucius asked as if it were such a bother.

Draco ignored the question, his own fury flooding back to him.

"You had a House Elf spy on me!" Draco exclaimed accusingly. Lucius's eyebrow remained raised, but a wry, sarcastic smile crept onto his face.

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

Draco, again, completely ignored his father.

"And not only that, you got it to curse me!!" The epitome of shame crossed over Draco's features. "Cursed, by a _House Elf!_"

"Curse you? Draco, what is this nonsense?" Lucius sounded sincere, but his expression could not keep up that same veracity.

"I know you did it, father!" Draco spat. "And I know what your up to!"

"What am I up to?" Lucius asked in a bored voice, still managing to look down on him although he was sitting down and Draco was a good nine inches above him.

"Do I really have to say it aloud? I was sure it was quite painstakingly obvious!"

Lucius sighed in a defeated tone and began, "The House Elf was for your own protection-"

"What?! Do you really think Granger is going to miraculously find a weapon of any threat to me, and then try to kill me with it?!" Draco exclaimed incredulously.

"They always get desperate when trying to escape…" Lucius said in a low tone, as though he were the voice of experience, and he went back to his newspaper.

"And besides, I didn't see this _oh so protective_ House Elf of yours protecting me in any way what-so-ever. All I noticed was it _cursing me!!_ And I definitely felt _those_ effects," Draco said coldly, not able to believe that his father could force him to endure such degradation.

"The House Elf would not curse you unless under my command," Lucius informed sternly.

"Why do you think I'm here instead of off punishing him?" Draco asked coolly. Lucius shot him an icy look.

"Don't get smart with me boy. You know what has to be done." Draco broke his fathers gaze. "Don't look away from me Draco. You may not be happy with the arrangements but _it has to be done._

"But why?" Draco complained.

"Don't be ignorant boy, now is not the time." Lucius glanced up at the old grandfather clock on the opposing wall. "The time is in fact eleven-thirty and I have some business to attend to."

"Business with Voldemort," Draco said bitterly, a little too loudly than he had intended. Lucius rose from his seat in an instant, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Don't speak of what you don't know, Draco," Lucius said in his cold, silky voice, now towering over his son. "It'll get you into trouble one day." Draco was not intimidated by this warning.

"Here," Lucius said, shoving the newspaper at Draco's chest. "I'm sure there's something in here that might be of interest to _her_."

Before even glancing down at it, Draco asked, "When are we going to tell her about-"

"This should make it easier," Lucius explained, curtly nodding his head at the newspaper in Draco's hands. Draco unfolded it and took one glance at the front page; the headline told him all he needed to know.

"Easier? You think _this_ is going to make things _easier?!_ If anything, this is going to make things worse!" Draco declared incredulously. Lucius gave his son a pointed look as he returned to his seat.

"Draco, if she learns about that first, then informing her of why she is here should surely be easier, should it not?" Lucius enquired. Draco didn't answer.

"You are to tell her the first part tonight," Lucius ordered. "Then we will allow her a few days grieving period. _Then_ – and _only_ then – will you tell her the second part. The third bit, you'll leave to me." Though unhappy with the arrangement, Draco couldn't do a thing to change his fathers mind and he knew it. He sighed before giving his father a fake smile.

"Okay." That was all Draco said, and he slowly turned around and headed back towards the door.

"Oh and by the way, Dooby told me that Granger was the one to break it off earlier. Not losing your touch, are you boy?" Lucius teased, taking a sip out of his brandy glass. Draco, who now had his back facing his father, stopped in his tracks, fuming silently for a moment as his eyes narrowed in anger. He exhaled deeply before continuing walking, his only response being the glass that shattered in his fathers hand, a second before he had leaned in to sip it. A look of utter surprise crossed Lucius's face as Draco slammed the door behind him.

Though he did not have the pleasure of witnessing his fathers shocked expression, Draco felt like he had just done something he had desired to do for a long time. Draco had grown less and less fond of his father over the past two years. Ever since his father had begun pressuring him to join forces with Voldemort…

Draco subconsciously touched his forearm. He'd had many nightmares of becoming a Death Eater, some of them so horrifying that Draco could not return to sleep that night. As if the day was not enough, with Voldemort visiting the Manor almost every day. Why too did his sleep have to be purged with the same growing terror?

Draco forced these thoughts out of his head as he tucked the newspaper under his arm and advanced down the corridor, up a flight of stairs and through a secret passage way before turning left. A few more twists and turns later, Draco was standing outside the door to Hermione's new room. He put an ear to the door, listening for any sounds of movement. Upon hearing nothing but silence, Draco gently knocked on the wooden door. But still there was no answer, except the growing silence that was beginning to get on Draco's nerves.

So, hoping that Hermione wasn't dressing – for no other reason but that he would prefer not to get strangled - Draco opened the door and stepped inside. For a moment, as Draco gently closed the door behind him, Draco thought that Hermione may have escaped, as he remembered his foolishness of leaving the door unlocked.

But Hermione was in there, sprawled on the bed, her brown curls spilling out in a fountain around her. Her head was laying on one of the many soft cushions spread out all over the bed. The silk duvet was only covering the bottom half of her, leaving her top half exposed. Her green dinner dress, which she had not removed, was visible from her waist up. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even, the slow rise and fall of her chest showing she was in a deep sleep.

He looked at her almost sympathetically and considered breaking the news to her tomorrow; she looked so peaceful just lying here fast asleep on the silken bed sheets. He sat down beside her, watching her sleeping figure, the _Daily Prophet_ in his lap. Just as he was about to put the newspaper under the bed, deciding on postponing his message, he remembered how she had accused him of bringing her here to be his toy. The anger suddenly rushed back to Draco.

_How could she accuse _me_ of that?! It wasn't my choice to bring her here!_

So Draco, in a bitter and immature manner, threw the newspaper at her. Hermione groaned, a frown appearing on her face and rolled over, the newspaper sliding off her shoulder onto the bed. Draco scooped up the newspaper and hit her – not too hard! – on her leg until she shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"I was sleeping," Hermione stated the obvious, glaring at him so menacingly that Draco thought she really _was_ going to strangle him. But Draco, as always, was not fearful.

"I know," Draco said, flashing his trademark smirk at her.

"Then why did you wake me?" Hermione snapped.

"If you let me have my wrist back, I'll gladly tell you." Hermione released his wrist in an instant and blushed, not realising that she had still been holding him. Draco delicately shook his wrists, as though trying to shake off water after washing his hands, a look of distaste on his face.

"Well?" Hermione prompted, trying not to get angry at him. "What did you want me for?" Draco pretended to ponder this for a moment, earning him another glare from Hermione.

"There's something in here I think you might want to read," Draco said simply and passed her – a little too roughly – the _Daily Prophet._

"Well, unless it's an eight-page report about the whole of your family being sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban-" However, Hermione did not continue with her spiel on how much she hated Draco and his family. She couldn't. Not with what she was looking at right now. Her mouth gaped open, her eyes widened and her skin seemed to turn quite a few shades paler in about a millisecond. Tears filled those big chocolate brown eyes faster than the Nile and began cascading down her face.

Time seemed to stop right there, freezing her in a time where all her worst fears became true and her darkest horrors turned into reality. She felt herself break inside and shatter into a million tiny little pieces. A sob escaped her lips and she didn't have the strength the stop it. Her eyes were focused on the headline, that was printed in big bold letters. Seven simple words that would change her life forever:

"_Death Eater's Show No Mercy To Grangers"_

Placed directly underneath was a picture of her parents together on their Honeymoon. Hermione's mum was laughing as her father planted a kiss on her cheek. It was a still, ordinary Muggle photo, but Hermione could still see the joy in their eyes, the happiness in their faces-

She let out another heart wrenching sob. Underneath the photograph was a subtitle:

"_Francis and Marie Granger on their honeymoon, just 11 months before their deaths."_

Hermione's tear-filled eyes continued down the page as she read the article.

­_"Professional Muggle dentists, Francis and Marie Granger were yesterday murdered at the hands of several Death Eaters. It was approximately two in the afternoon when the Granger's Dentistry was swarmed with Voldemort's clan of hooded monsters._

"_I was receiving a filling with suddenly the door burst open. I couldn't see the Death Eater but he yelled out some gibberish and a flash of green light later, Dr. Granger was sprawled on the floor; dead," a Muggle witness claims._

"_I heard screaming from the room next to me and later found out Dr. Grangers wife had suffered the same fate."_

_After thorough questioning, the Muggle had a strong memory charm placed upon him._

_Francis and Anne Granger went to their graves suffering. Just days before their deaths their only daughter Hermione, 16, was reported missing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Granger's whereabouts are still uncertain but the Ministry is doing all it can to find the now orphaned child."_

Hermione tore her eyes away from the newspaper, unable to continue with the article. There was another report inside, but Hermione did not open up to page five. Instead she fixed an agonised and horrified look on Draco. Tears were flooding down her face in a constant flow now and she was trembling. Now just out of the shock, Draco sensed, but of fear also.

_Fear?_

Draco found himself giving her a sympathetic look and suddenly – though every Malfoy instinct kept telling him otherwise – felt horrible for revealing it to her. The sadness and misery written all over her face, the broken glint in her eyes…

"You killed them, didn't you," Hermione spoke in a deathly whisper – her voice way to calm for the situation – her eyes not once leaving his. Draco, quickly coming out of his reverie, looked taken aback.

"_What?!_ Me, no, I-"

"You did!! You did!! You killed them, _I know you did!!"_ Hermione screamed hysterically and lunged at Draco. She landed on top of him on her bed and began frantically pulling at the sleeve of his right arm.

"No, don't!" But before Draco could finish his cry, Hermione had managed to force the sleeve up above his elbow. A horrible feeling dropped in the pit of Draco's stomach. He didn't want her to find out now. Now was _way _to early. But right now, it seemed Draco didn't have much of a choice anymore. Hermione's frantic tugging ceased as her eyes landed on his forearm. To his fair, pale and _bare_ forearm. Hermione's traumatised expression turned to one of shock.

"_Where is it?!_" Hermione demanded, unable to keep the tremor from her voice. She grabbed the other arm and this time Draco felt no point in resisting. Again, his forearm was bare. Draco took a breath and deeply exhaled.

"I don't have one," Draco said in a defeated tone. Hermione looked at him in utter disbelief.

"But you're a Death Eater, you _have_ to have one!!" Hermione cried deliriously, the tears welling up in her eyes again. Draco took advantage of her emotional and off-guard state and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her arms beside her. To Draco it was an act of attempting to calm down a hysterical bookworm. To Hermione, in the state that she was in… well, let's not go into explicit details.

"Hate to break it to you Granger, but I'm not. You just saw that for yourself." Hermione began screaming, tensing her whole body as she tried to haul Draco off her. But Draco was much, much stronger and before long Hermione had returned to a crying heap, sobbing hysterically into Draco's robe.

An almost pained expression flashed across Draco's features. He carefully got off her and gently lifted her, placing her head on the pillows. Hermione didn't resist or try to throttle him this time; the only thing she had enough strength for was to cry. After covering her with the green silk duvet, Draco sat back down on the side of the bed.

A terrible pain struck Hermione's heart as image after image of her parents flashed before her eyes. Choking back a sob, it suddenly kicked in that they were dead. Gone. Never coming back. Hermione would never again be able to talk to them or hug them or tell them how much she loved them…

She let out another sob and buried her face into the pillow, her cries racking her entire body. Draco looked over at her, feeling more and more uncomfortable with everyone of Hermione's continuing sobs. He left like he shouldn't be here. She deserved to be alone to grieve. But he also felt guilty – very guilty. Yet at the same time, on top of all that, he was fighting the urge to comfort her, to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright.

That thought, however, suddenly flew straight out of Draco's head. He wasn't going to lie to her. Things _weren't_ going to get better. They were going to get worse; much, _much_ worse. He took the thoughts to be a result of the House Elf's earlier curse and quickly dismissed it.

Suddenly, Hermione's sobs ceased and the only noise that filled the room was silence. A dawning realisation hit her and a sickening feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she remembered a conversation she had had with Draco, and his well thought out response.

"_Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked him quietly, her eyes flickering over to his covered forearm. He uncomfortably shifted his arm, making sure it was completely covered and then hid it out of her sight. He then shot her a look. She tried to read it for any sign of emotion, but it was completely impassive._

"_Granger, are you a Mudblood?" Draco asked her in the same tone she had used on him. "Because I'm sure you'll end up with the same answer."_

Hermione gasped and suddenly sat up and turned around to face Draco, who was staring at her, a little bewildered.

"My parents, they weren't Muggles, were they?" Hermione asked him softly, glancing back down at the newspaper lying a few feet away.

"No, they weren't," Draco said sincerely his gaze following hers.

Hermione shot him a puzzled look and, pointing to the paper said, "But then-?"

"They're not your parents."

* * *

A/N - Yet another cliff hanger. Terribly sorry to leave you there but cliffies have become quite a tradition for this story!! I would like to thank all my reviewers for all your positive feedback and constructive criticism - I'm loving it! Please keep it coming. I promise not to leave you hanging for too long!!

Marauders Gal


	7. The Sixteen Year Old Lie

Corruptive 

Chapter 7 – The Sixteen Year Old Lie

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story. I only own Maria and Chantelle so far! :P

Last Chapter - "No, they weren't," Draco said sincerely his gaze following hers.

Hermione shot him a puzzled look and, pointing to the paper said, "But then-?"

"They're not your parents."

* * *

Hermione sat there for what seemed an age, her eyes looked out at Draco yet were not focusing. She was staring off into space as though she were in some kind of dream. Or, more appropriately, some kind of nightmare. Draco's words echoed in her mind like a slow acting poison, taking its time to sink painfully into her brain…

Hermione's thoughts suddenly seemed to go into overload and after a few seconds of her inner mind torturing her, she spoke. To her relief, it seemed to slow down her mind.

"Not my parents." The words didn't sounds like they were coming out of her mouth, but someone elses. Surely they could not be true!

"What do you mean they're not my parents?" Hermione's voice was calm; too calm. Draco paused for a moment, as though to carefully choose his words. He didn't want Hermione suddenly exploding at him.

"Francis and Marie Granger and _not_ your parents." Well, they sounded better in his head.

Hermione's breathing became harsher as the anger began to rise in her.

"How can they not be my parents?!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco sighed, trying to think of how to put the truth into words. So far he was having a tough time doing so.

"They adopted you, just before your first birthday." Hermione let out a deep breath she had subconsciously been holding.

"I was… _adopted?_" Hermione breathed. "But why didn't they tell me?" Tears had begun, for what seemed the millionth time today, to spring into her eyes. She blinked furiously, trying to hold them back, but was having as much luck with that as Draco was having putting together his words.

Draco began playing with the corner of his robe, trying to distract himself.

_Father said I can't tell her yet. _

Like that's going to make much of a difference now. She already knows half of it!! 

So Draco just came out and said it.

"They didn't know." Hermione fixed a pointed look on him, a crease forming in her brow.

"What do you mean they didn't know? _How could they not know?!"_

It was then – in the building up of Hermione's hysteria – that Draco decided he may as well break the news to her now.

_It's just like some Muggle said…It's like hitting two stones with one bird… or something like that. At least now I'll only have to put up with her crying once!!_

"They were put under strong memory charms. They believed that you were their daughter."

"I _am_ their daughter!" Hermione exclaimed, in an almost delirious manner. "And they _are_ my parents! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're crazy!"

"Francis and Anne aren't even relatives of yours, let alone your parents," Draco said calmly, as though discussing the price of milk over tea and scones.

"You're wrong," Hermione insisted stubbornly.

"Granger, they don't even look like you," Draco said, trying to be reasonable. It was true. They shared hardly any physical similarities.

"Well then if this is true, then I guess you can't call me that anymore, can you?" Hermione said, unable to keep the bitterness from her tone.

Perplexed, Draco asked, "What?"

"Granger. If you're telling the truth, then I'm not a Granger, I'm a… God, I don't even know what I am anymore!"

"Guinevere."

Now it was Hermione's turn for confusion.

"What?"

"Your name; your last name. It's Guinevere," said Draco.

If you have ever been in a situation similar to this, you will know the strange sinking feeling that weighs down your entire stomach, making it feel kilos heavier. And the way your head spins and you have trouble keeping your eyes open. Every inch of movement, no matter how big or small seems to jump out at you, your nerves on end. You shake, you tremble, and that weight in your stomach turns into nausea.

This was precisely how Hermione felt at the time. This terrible sickness weighing her down. That sickness being the truth. The truth that had been kept hidden from her since her first birthday, practically her whole life. The tears fell silently. This shock came to her in a very different way than when she learnt of her parents deaths and even later learning that her parents weren't really her parents. This shock was the feeling of betrayal. Of being lied to. A lie that had continued for over sixteen years. A lie, that if it did not exist, could have changed Hermione completely, could have had her leading a completely different life.

"Here," Draco said, fumbling for something in his robe. "This should prove it to you." Finally he seemed to find what he had been searching for and pulled it out of his robe pocket. It was a small cream-coloured and blank envelope. Draco handed it to Hermione. She took it, but with an unsure look on her face. Ever since the bubotuber pus Rita Skeeter had sent her in her fourth year, Hermione had become rather hesitant when it came to opening envelopes.

But after breaking the wax seal and carefully opening it, Hermione did not find plant pus, but two photographs. She picked up the first one and examined it. It was a portrait of a happy looking woman with wavy brown hair, and all too familiar chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes had an intelligent twinkle in them… and suddenly they blinked.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. She had almost forgotten that wizard photos could move. Though she could not see it, a Draco quickly covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. The woman smiled warmly and waved cheerfully at her.

"That's your mother, Lucretia Guinevere," Draco told her, and Hermione was too caught up in the photograph that she neither looked up at him nor replied. Hermione placed the photo face-up on the bed before looking at the next one. The second photo was a portrait of a man who she assumed was-

"Your father," Draco said. "Raziel." This man had a slim, _just-so_ shaped face and too had brown hair, that seemed far from balding. There was a cunning smirk on his face that reminded him all too much of Malfoy and a stern glint in his eyes. They, too, were brown, but not as rich as Hermione's or her mother's.

It felt strange for Hermione to be thinking of this woman as her mother when they had never met or even spoke. It was an odd sensation to look at the photograph and realise that the woman in it should have played a larger role in her life, than the meager eleven or so months that Hermione couldn't even recall.

She placed the second and final photograph on top of the first, placed it back inside the envelope and, almost as though she was already regretting it, passed it back to Draco. But Draco shook his head and pushed her hand back.

"No, you keep it," Draco said. "I have no need for them." Hermione smiled, a genuine smile – the first she had the whole time she had been here – and was, also for the first time, thankful towards Draco. She could hardly say she was happy right now, and given her circumstances, to be so would be quite absurd. But she definitely felt a little better now that she was no longer kept in the dark, shadowed by a sixteen year-old secret.

Hermione again stared off into space, so many things on her mind she felt that if she wrote it out, she would easily be able to fill four notebooks, in the tiniest, smallest writing she would usually use when writing out an essay. She barely noticed when Draco rose from the bed and silently left the room to give her time and space to think. She was very appreciative towards him, though she knew she shouldn't.

Sure, he had told her about her parents, then about them not being her parents, and then after that gave her photographs of her real parents. But he had kidnapped her, and Hermione could not forget that. Even if his father had forced him to do so, she would always blame him. Oh, and he attempted to poison her. God, she was _never_ going to forget that one! But for the moment, Hermione _could_ forget. Not forever, but temporarily. Too many thoughts were already clouding her mind.

So, in exaustion, Hermione sighed and collapsed back on the bed. Her thoughts kept her up for many hours, and as each minute passed, the more exausted she became. But finally, she drifted off to sleep. I would like to say that her sleep was peaceful – she was definitely one to deserve that after all she had been through over the past seventy-two hours – but her thoughts mingled with her subconscious mind, sending her dream after horrible dream. But the nightmares would be the least of her worries when she looked back on this moment in a few days time.

* * *

A/N – Very sorry to cut you short there – and it was hardly a cliff hanger either!! But I wanted to get this chapter out quickly. Not only because I was warned that an evil bunny of doom would eat me should I not update quicker, but also because I needed to clarify something with my readers and reviewers. Firstly, as usual, I would like to thank my reviewers for all of your wonderful reviews!! I don't think I could ever get sick of them!! (Is it just me, or am I sounded incredibly _over-happy_ at the moment??) Well, I was asked two questions and I thought I should answer them.

The first one was:

_What are the seven simple words?_

Okies, well the Seven Simple Words (just incase you missed them!!) are:

"_Death Eater's Show No Mercy To Grangers"_

Which, if any of you remember, was the headline in the _Daily Prophet_. Okay, onto the next question, which isn't anywhere near as pleasant as the last, but I shall answer anyway 'cause I'm 'oh so nice'!

_fuck, you're not gonna pull one of those "Hermione's parents are death eaters and they want her to become one too" plot lines are you?_

Yes, yes!!! You've found me out!! That is the whole and entire meaning of my story!!! It's going to be so totally, like cliché that you could read "The Most Over-Used Plot For Draco/Hermione Stories" and you would find out each one of my 'oh so secret' plot lines.

…

Okay, I was just kidding. No, not at all. In fact, the thought never crossed my mind… good twist though… HAHA! Lol, nah, again, just kidding. I can promise you now that Hermione is not going to become a Death Eater in this story…

Though I could always write a sequel…. Hehe, evil! Better go now, before my authors note is longer than my story.

Marauders Gal


	8. A Humourous Introduction

Corruptive 

Chapter 8 - A Humourous Introduction

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Last Chapter - So, in exhaustion, Hermione sighed and collapsed back on the bed. Her thoughts kept her up for many hours, and as each minute passed, the more exhausted she became. But finally, she drifted off to sleep. I would like to say that her sleep was peaceful – she was definitely one to deserve that after all she had been through over the past seventy-two hours – but her thoughts mingled with her subconscious mind, sending her dream after horrible dream. But the nightmares would be the least of her worries when she looked back on this moment in a few days time.

(A/N - Sorry for the quite boring, non-cliffie ending and very slow moving last chapter! I promise this one will be MUCH better!)

* * *

Hermione awoke with a throbbing headache and a scream the following morning when she found a large pair of round eyes boggling up at her. The shrill cry alerted the creature and the green, two-foot high _thing_ fell from the edge of her bed, a shriek escaping its lips. Hermione held a hand to her heart and - breathing heavily - leant over the side of her bed to examine what woke her up. She sighed in relief to find that it was only a House Elf and her heart rate began to regulate.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry!" Hermione apologised, quickly getting out of bed to help the House Elf off the floor. The House Elf rejected Hermione's helping hand and hastily got off the floor itself.

"Do not bother to apologize to Mitty, Mistress. It was Mitty's fault," the House Elf Mitty said in a shrill feminine voice, bowing her head so low her long nose brushed the ground.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for causing you to fall, you just startled me."

"Mitty is sorry, Mistress, but Mitty was sent by Master to deliver you a message," Mitty said, standing up straight in an important manner.

"A message?" asked Hermione, taken aback for a minute. "From Draco Malfoy?" Mitty nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, Mistress."

"And what's this message?" Hermione enquired, listening carefully for Mitty's response.

"Master would like for you to dress and have Mitty take you to the study to meet him," said Mitty.

"Well you can tell Master that if he wants to see me, he can come here," Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Master said Mistress would say that." Hermione was again taken aback. "Master also said to say that if Mistress will not meet him, Mistress can meet his father instead." An angry look crossed Hermione's face, but she forced her fury down and took a deep breath before replying.

"Fine," Hermione said, getting up off her bed and heading over to her wardrobe in a huff. "I'll go then." The anger in her tone was so prominent that Mitty took a few steps back towards the door.

"M-Mitty will wait outside then," Mitty said in a shaky voice before backing away slowing out the door, closing it hastily behind her. Hermione took a few short breaths, shaking her head angrily.

"Order me around ... "I'll show him."

Hermione opened the wardrobe door that had last night crashed shut just seconds after she and Draco had broken apart...

"Oh..." Hermione breathed suddenly, as she recollected the memories of last night.

Her _parents_ dead.

Her _real_ parents alive. _Pureblooded _parents.

Hermione mentally scolded herself for forgetting about it all for the whole time she had been up this morning. It wasn't very respectful of her _parents'_ memories.

_Parents_.

Hermione no longer knew the meaning of that word.

Who _were_ your parents? Were they the people who brought you up, cared, and loved you? Or the parents who conceived you; the mother who birthed you. These thoughts spiraled around Hermione's head as she flicked through the clothes hanging up in her wardrobe.

Black. Black. Black.

The occasional item of clothing was white or similar neutral colours, and Hermione even spotted a very revealing green blouse, but she didn't dare choose it; Hermione would never wear something _that_ revealing unless someone held a gun to her head.

She kept flicking through the many clothes that hung in her wardrobe until she finally found something she thought to be suitable. She decided on a black tank top; it was the only thing in there that didn't show off her cleavage. She also found a pair of quite casual and very comfortable pair of pants, which she immediately swapped, for her green dress.

Hermione was rather amazed to find that all the clothes fitted her perfectly, wondering when anyone would have had the time – and money - to go out and buy her a whole new wardrobe full of clothes; and why.

On most days, Hermione would be rather ecstatic to receive a free wardrobe full of clothes. Not that she was one to really follow the fashion, but new clothes are new clothes. Unfortunately, not only would she never wear the majority of those clothes outside her room where she could be seen, but they had also been purchased for her by whom she presumed to be a Malfoy – or at least someone under his orders. And Hermione had no respect for any Malfoy; such a family made her skin crawl. Speaking of Malfoy, Hermione had a meeting with him right about now. Preferably with the younger one, though she detested him with quite a passion.

She checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was still relatively straight, but was beginning to frizz in places where she had rolled over onto during her restless night. Finding a rather expensive looking brush with jewels embedded in the handle, she gently ran it through her hair. Finally the frizz was gone with just a few strokes. She wiped the mascara out from the corner of her eyes and after quickly putting on a pair of the flattest shoes she could find, she walked outside the room where Mitty was patiently waiting for her.

"Is Mistress ready to go with Mitty now?" asked the House Elf. Hermione just nodded and followed Mitty as she began to trod up the hallway. After about five minutes, a staircase and various left and right turns here and there, they stopped outside a door. Mitty knocked on it three times with her small, green fist.

"Enter," came Draco Malfoy's smooth voice from inside. With a flick of her wrist, as she couldn't reach the brass knob, Mitty opened the door. The obedient House Elf held the door open for Hermione before walking in, an important look on her face. Hermione smiled and nodded at Mitty in appreciation, before walking inside the elegant-styled room. Her eyes followed the rich burgundy carpet until they finally fell on a emerald leather couch, where Draco sat, watching her intently. An uneasy feeling washed over her under his stare and she quickly dropped his gaze.

Yet she could still feel his eyes on her.

The loud banging of the door as it closed shut threw Hermione back into reality and she felt she had jumped ten feet in the air at the sharp noise. A crimson tinge crept up on her cheeks as her head whipped around to see Mitty by the recently closed door.

"I see you met my House Elf," Draco said, causing Hermione's head to spin back around to face him. "Quite new and rather a nuisance at times, but I'm sure she'll _eventually_ learn how to serve her master." Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"You're lucky she's working for you at all!" Hermione spat, as Mitty shuffled on the spot uncomfortably.

"If she's not happy working here then she can leave any time she wants. There are many more where she came from," Draco said casually, leaning back on the very comfortable-looking leather lounge-suite. Hermione looked away from him in disgust, but decided not to press the matter. She had been trying to convince people for years that House Elf slavery is wrong, but unfortunately, S.P.E.W didn't catch the attention of many.

"What did you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, flicking her eyes momentarily up to his before again looking away; she couldn't stand his intent stare for very long.

"Sit down, relax first," Draco said, motioning for her to sit down on the couch beside him. "Would you like some biscuits?" Before Hermione could reply, Draco clicked his fingers together and Mitty was at his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Could you send a message to the other House Elves to make us some biscuits?" Draco asked Mitty, and she quickly headed towards the door with a nod. "And hurry up." A few seconds later, the door slammed behind her.

"I didn't want biscuits," Hermione said to Draco, looking him directly in the eye this time, resisting the urge to tear her gaze away.

"I know," Draco said simply. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, but before she could say anything Draco gave her a rather pointed look. "I'm hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sit down," Draco said again, more of a demand rather than a request this time.

"I'd prefer to stand," Hermione replied coldly, her eyes flicking towards the spot he was motioning to.

"Suit yourself," Draco said shrugging, "but I'm not going to help you get off the floor after you fall over. I've got some news for you." Hermione glared at him with unsure indignation. Before looking him over uncertainly a few times, Hermione's eyes narrowed in angry defeat.

"Fine," Hermione said and perched on the edge of the couch furthest away from Draco. Then without looking at him, she again asked, "Now what did you want?" Even without her eyes on him, Hermione could feel him smirk. Whether it was because of her discomfort or what he was about to say or both, she was unsure of. Most likely the latter, she thought, as he was the most arrogant pig she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

However, Draco didn't seem to be talking. Hermione closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. As she let that breath go, she opened her eyes and turned to Draco pointedly, an obvious impatience in her eyes.

"Well?" Hermione said, motioning with her hands for him to continue.

With a rather arrogant smirk, he finally spoke.

"Your parents want to meet you," Draco said, and before Hermione – whose lips had parted in surprise – could say anything, he added, "today."

"Today?" Hermione repeated, looking at him, an almost unsure look on her face. To Hermione, it felt as though this wasn't really happening.

"Yes. They're arriving in ten minutes."

Hermione eyes widened.

"Ten minutes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Draco shrugged.

"I forgot."

"Forgot!" Hermione repeated angrily.

"Don't worry, Maria will fix you up in a minute," Draco assured her, arising from his place on the couch. He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, are you just going to sit there? Surely you don't want to meet your parents looking like you just got out of bed?" Draco said.

"I _did_ just get out of bed," Hermione reminded him, but after a moment she, too stood up and followed Draco out of the room. He held the door open for her, and after hesitating, she walked through before him. Such a courteous gesture made Hermione a little flustered and uncomfortable, and she tried to hide her rosy cheeks. Unfortunately, such a task is impossible to do inconspicuously. Instead she made sure her gaze was set straight ahead as they walked side-by-side down the corridor in silence.

"So what's with all the clothes?" Hermione finally asked the question that had been bugging her earlier this morning.

"What clothes?" Draco asked.

"The ones in my room, in the wardrobe," Hermione told him. Realisation dawned over Draco.

"Oh, those ones. Well, as you're going to be here a while, I sent out one of our servants to buy you some clothes," Draco replied simply. Hermione turned her head and faced him for the first time since they left the sitting room.

"How long exactly am I supposed to be staying here for?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough," Draco answered shortly. "I like that top, by the way." Hermione whipped her head away from his, disgusted at the smirk on his face. Always count on Draco Malfoy to notice such things.

"Pig," Hermione mumbled under her breath, folding her arms over her chest. It was only now that Hermione realised that she was cold. She guessed she had been too worked up earlier to notice anything about the temperature. Though it was kind of obvious that a stone manor in winter was going to be cold. Hermione shivered and rubbed her arms, finally realising the goosebumps that had been there since she left her room that morning.

"Cold, Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Two things: One, yes I am because you didn't have anything that remotely covered me in that wardrobe, let alone actually give warmth! And two, you can't call me that, Malfoy, and you know it," Hermione reminded nastily.

"Well then I'll make it my pet name for you," Draco said, his smirk more prominent than ever. Hermione actually stopped in her tracks, the epitome of disgust across her features.

"Come on, _Granger_," Draco said patronizingly, "we're on a schedule here." She glared at him and refused to move until he abruptly jerked on her arm and began pulling her up the corridor. Hermione eventually – after much resisting – began walking like a normal human being. Still, Draco did not release her wrist. He just walked up his elaborate decorated hallway – with, again, more and more antique furniture – as though this was completely normal. Hermione coughed slightly, to get his attention.

"That's mine, you know?" Hermione asked. Draco turned his head around, looking at her in confusion. Hermione's eyes flicked down to her wrist, Draco's gaze following hers. After the realisation kicked in, he released her wrist in an instant.

"Haven't got any plans to escape, have you Granger? Because I really don't feel like running," Draco complained, obviously feeling the need to so abruptly change the subject. Hermione rolled her eyes, both at his obvious misuse of her name and at his typical Malfoy-ness.

"Hmm…" Hermione began, pretending to actually consider it, "What if I do?"

"Then I suppose you would miss out on meeting your parents," Draco said simply, but with an air of knowing it was something that would get to her. Unfortunately – for Draco – he was rather wrong.

"I've survived without them all of my life, I think I'll live if I miss out today," Hermione said, mimicking one of Draco's smirks. Draco glared at her.

"It's annoying, isn't it?" Hermione said, speaking of the smirk that was still very much spread across her face.

"Granger, that's not even in league with mine," Draco said, flashing her a true Malfoy smirk. Suddenly, Hermione scooped up a vase from a small wooden table beside her and threw it at him. Draco ducked just in time to avoid being beheaded, and felt the force of the vase ruffle his hair. A second later it shattered on the ground, the shards scattering across the carpet. Draco took a few wary steps backwards, staring at Hermione as though she had gone completely mad – which Draco thought she had.

"Woah, Granger, settle d-"

Draco didn't get time to finish his sentence as he was forced to throw himself back against the wall to dodge another item Hermione had found – and eventually thrown at him – that had been sitting on the table. Draco – as the thing went whizzing passed him – thought that it was a miniature plate of some sort, but didn't take too long to stare before lunging out of the way. It, like the vase, shattered on the stone floor.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Draco exclaimed, looking wildly at Hermione in shock. Anger flashed in Hermione's eyes.

"I asked you _one _simple thing and _still_ Draco Malfoy manages to do the exact opposite," Hermione declared.

"And what would that be, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione didn't hesitate as she grabbed the next thing from the table, which just so happened to be a very elegant crystal wine glass. As she threw it directly at him, Draco dug his hand into his pocket and drew out his wand.

"_Accio wine glass!_" Draco exclaimed, just before the crystal class impacted with his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief as the glass flew into his left hand. He then turned an angry gaze at Hermione.

"Do you know how expensive priceless wine glasses are?" Draco asked.

"I told you not to call me that name!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What name?"

Hermione stared at him pointedly.

"Oh, you mean Granger?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I suppose that's a yes then?"

A fixed glare was the only response he got.

"Hmm.." Draco murmured, as if thinking about the matter. "Well, I've already told you the circumstances with the name. It is now my _pet name_ for you and that's final." He paused for a moment, as Hermione's mouth opened in protest. "Granger," he added teasingly.

Hermione snapped and reached back to grab something else from the table but found that she had thrown all the contents at Draco already.

"Violence is never the answer, Granger," Draco began patronizingly.

"If the _wise_ person who said that ever met you, Malfoy, I'm sure he would make an exception," Hermione retorted nastily. Draco pretended to look offended.

"It looks like I've touched a nerve! You're rather defensive today, Granger," Draco smirked.

"How much longer is it going to take until we get to wherever Maria is?" Hermione asked impatiently. Draco stopped the smirk and look like he was genuinely puzzled.

"Come to think of it, Granger, I've got no idea."

Hermione groaned.

"Urgh! Then where are we going!" Hermione asked.

"To meet your parents."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "But I look like I just got out of bed!"

"You _did_ just get out of bed," Draco reminded her, mocking her earlier statement. Hermione glared at him for a moment in silence. After a moment, she again spoke.

"Give me your wand," Hermione said simply, her arm extended.

Draco laughed, "No."

"If you just let me fix myself up, I'll give it straight back, I swear. And I'll be co-operative today. Please?" Hermione pleaded. "I don't want to meet my parents looking like I just got out of bed." As Draco opened his mouth to tell her that she did, Hermione quickly interjected, "I know!"

Draco closed his mouth and shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure your parents don't really want to meet you looking like that either," Draco said, a rather large smirk on his face.

"Please, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What will I get out of it?" Draco asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Draco-"

"On first-name terms now, are we, _Hermione_?" Draco asked patronizingly.

"Don't start, Malfoy," Hermione said, a warning look in her eyes.

"How's this for an idea, Granger?" Draco began. "You want to look like you haven't just gotten about of bed, and I don't want you to use my wand, right?"

"Right," Hermione answered, uncertainty in her tone, not sure where Draco was going with this.

"Well, how about _I_ try and help you with it," Draco suggested.

"You're not going anywhere near my face with that wand, Malfoy," Hermione quickly exclaimed, taking a few cautious steps backwards.

"Why? Don't you think I'm smart enough to do a quick charm?" Draco asked, mock offended.

"It's not that I don't think you have the intelligence, Malfoy. It's the whole _trust_ issue I have with you," Hermione explained as though talking to a two year old. It seemed she did this a lot with Draco.

"Trust issue? We have a lot of trust! You can trust me, Granger."

"Last time I trusted you, Malfoy, you put Veritaserum in my dessert," Hermione stated.

Draco just brushed this comment away, "It's a thing of the past, Granger. Move on. Now, onto this makeup thing," Draco said, raising his wand. Hermione jumped backwards.

"Malfoy, don't come near me!" Hermione shrieked. Draco took a few steps forward, which Hermione made up the distance for by moving backwards.

"It won't hurt, Granger! Come on, I've done this before!"

Hermione's eyebrow shot up into her hairline.

"When would you have ever done this before!" Hermione asked. Draco hesitated.

"Erm… Charms," Draco said quickly. "Now come on, Granger!" He stepped forward. Hermione stepped backwards.

"No."

"Okay, Granger," Draco said with a sigh. "I'll make a deal with you, you just chose which option you would like to take.

"Either you let me _try_ to fix your just-got-out-of-bed look, or I'll hex you," Draco said simply. "You choose."

"Prat!" Hermione spat, taking another few steps backwards.

"One or the other, Granger. It's a pretty fair deal."

"Fair!"

Draco raised his wand.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do it! Just don't scar me for life."

"It might help…"

"Malfoy-"

"Just having some fun. Okay, now, stand still." Draco rolled up the sleeves of his robe. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as Draco pointed his wand at her and muttered something under his breath. Hermione felt an icy cool breeze wash over her face and she shivered involuntarily. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Draco, hoping to God he hadn't messed up as usual.

"Is it okay?" Hermione asked, almost wanting to close her eyes, dreading the answer.

"Ahh…" Draco trailed off, scratching the side of his neck as though wondering what to do.

"Malfoy," Hermione began, her voice deadly. "What did you do?"

"You might want to see for yourself," Draco said, pointing to the mirror on the wall behind her. Hermione slowly turned around and faced her reflection. Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

It was as though she were looking at a completely different person. Hermione definitely would not wear anything on her face like this. No one in their right mind would!

She had eyeliner lined vertical and horizontal over each eye, some bright red substance on her nose and the same colour lipstick on her lips – and about an inch or so around them; she looked like a clown!

"Draco Malfoy, I am going to kill you!" Hermione screamed and lunged at Draco, throwing them both into a wall cabinet on the opposing wall. The drawers shook and a few things fell off the top of it. Both Hermione and Draco fell to the floor, Hermione on top of Draco.

"Oh come on, Granger! It doesn't look too bad. In fact, I quite like it," Draco laughed, and instantly his cheek met Hermione's palm.

"I look like a clown!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That was the intention."

"Why you little-"

"Hem hem," someone cleared their throat. Both Hermione and Draco looked up – Draco with some difficulty – to see a man and a woman in long coats standing next to Lucius at the nearest door. All shared the same puzzled and questioning expression on their faces. Their gaze took in everything from Hermione's clown-made up face to the fact that she was basically astride Draco on the floor.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Guinevere… this is your daughter, Hermione," Lucius introduced, an angry yet forced look on his face. The Guinevere's looked the situation up and down, astonished and almost ashamed. Hermione took a deep breath. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

A/N – Finally my eighth chapter is out! Sorry about the wait, it's been about a month since I've updated last. School and the load homework they find necessary to give out has caught up with me. But I made this one extra long to make up for it. This is the longest chapter in this story so far!

This installment of _Corruptive_ is a little more humourous than usual, hopefully to make up for all the despair, angst and gloom I put in all my other chapters! But don't worry, what's coming next is hardly humourous!

Again, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful feedback and constructive critisism and to one reviewer in particular who pointed out a mistake I made with the names. I'll fix that up as soon as I can. Thank you all.

I'll try and update as soon as I can! The next chapter should be a good one! Hopefully a few surprises and awkward confrontations with the Guinevere's!

Please review!

Marauders Gal


	9. The Flashback

Corruptive 

Chapter 9 – The Flashback

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Last Chapter – "Hem hem," someone cleared their throat. Both Hermione and Draco looked up – Draco with some difficulty – to see a man and a woman in long coats standing next to Lucius at the nearest door. All shared the same puzzled and questioning expression on their faces. Their gaze took in everything from Hermione's clown-made up face to the fact that she was basically astride Draco on the floor.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Guinevere… this is your daughter, Hermione," Lucius introduced, an angry yet forced look on his face. The Guinevere's looked the situation up and down, astonished and almost ashamed. Hermione took a deep breath. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Just as Hermione was going to speak to her parents for the first time ever, Lucius cut across in front of her.

"Well, Raziel, Lucretia," Lucius began, looking at each of them in turn. "Maybe it is best if we step into the lounge whilst these two fix themselves up." Before turning away to usher the Guinevere's into the lounge, he threw the pair on the ground the dirtiest glare he could muster. Hermione felt a flicker of fear and by the way Draco tensed underneath her, she knew their feelings were mutual.

As soon as the door closed behind Lucius and the Guinevere's, Hermione slapped Draco hard across the face. As Draco still had Hermione on top of him, it was rather hard for him to defend himself.

"What was that for!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened incredulously.

"_What was that for!_ Malfoy, I just met my parents for the first time _looking like a clown!_" Hermione screamed at him, aware yet acting oblivious to the fact that the Guinevere's and Lucius were just a door away. Before Hermione could do anything, Draco flipped her over onto her back, pinning her arms beside her, his body atop hers.

"Calm down," Draco hushed her, his voice lowering, "You don't want them thinking you're a crazy clown, do you?" Hermione opened her mouth to shout something obscene at him but was quickly silenced by Draco's hand.

"You can still fix this Grang-" Draco stopped mid-sentence, realising his mistake. "Guinevere…. No, that's too long to say. Bloody hell, Granger why couldn't your parents have had a simple name like… Granger?"

Hermione's eyes lit up furiously and she tried to say something but it was quickly muffled by Draco's hand. Draco didn't look like he was going to be moving it any time soon.

"Well," Draco continued, ignoring Hermione's protests and the fact that he just insulted her. "I guess I'll have you call you Hermione… that _is_ your first name, isn't it?" Draco smirked. Hermione's eyes narrowed into a glare and Draco quickly continued.

"Yes Hermione will have to do… for now, until I find another _suitable _name for you," Draco said, a sly grin on his face.

"Suitable by whose standards?" Hermione snapped, managing to get the words out through Draco's hand. Draco just smirked again.

"Well we'd best get you quickly fixed up now to go and meet your parents-" Hermione shot him the filthiest look she could muster. "-the room is just up the hall." They continued walking and finally stopped outside a door.

"This is not the same room I was in the other night when Maria was helping me fix myself up for dinner," Hermione shot at him accusingly. Draco just chuckled and put a hand on the doorknob.

"You don't think we only have one Dressing Room, do you?" When Draco opened the door, Hermione couldn't help but gasp. This was unlike any Dressing Room Hermione had ever seen before. It wasn't a small box of a room, one by two meters with a small mirror on one wall – this room was about the size of a very large lounge room. A very large lounge room filled with tables, mirrors, racks, and drawers of clothes, tubs of makeup and boxes of shoes. It was similar to the one Hermione was in the other night, yet it was even bigger and not quite as messy.

"Is there anything you _don't_ have?" Hermione asked him, her mouth agape. Draco seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Hmm, let's see. Torture chamber, check. Strip club, check. Bar and casino, check, check. No, I'm pretty sure I have everything," Draco laughed. Hermione was surprised to see that he could still smirk whilst laughing, but if anyone could it would be Draco Malfoy.

"Urgh!" Hermione muttered in disgust and pushed passed him into the Dressing Room. Draco just smirked and closed the door behind him after he entered.

Hermione began muttering to herself quietly, but didn't bother keeping her voice down enough so that Draco couldn't hear her.

"… dragged into this mess … meet my parents … _clown!_ ARGH! … insufferable prat … git …"

Draco cleared his throat.

"I am here you know?" Draco reminded Hermione, who gave him a frosty glare.

"I already know of that current misfortune," Hermione retorted nastily, turning away again, searching for something to remove what she suspected was paint from her face.

"Well, someone's not in a very good mood," Draco said patronisingly.

"Don't start, Malfoy," Hermione warned him, not looking up from the box she was rummaging through. Finally she found a cloth and a small container of makeup-remover. Hermione, perplexed, picked up the makeup-remover, and held it up in front of herself, showing it to Draco.

"Why have _you_ got makeup-remover?" Hermione questioned him accusingly. Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"This isn't _my_ Dressing Room, _Hermione_," was Draco's comeback before he turned away, suddenly interested in the green wallpaper. Hermione gave Draco a strange, questioning look before turning around, not pursuing him further.

Hermione walked over to the closest mirror and, after dabbing some makeup-remover on the cloth, she began scrubbing her face furiously. It was times like this she wished she had a wand. This of course gave her an idea.

"Can I just use your wand?" Hermione asked Draco, her voice dropping its earlier bitterness, a smile on her face. Draco looked at her for a moment, seemingly considering it.

"No."

The scowl immediately returned on Hermione's face and she looked back at the mirror, rubbing the paint off her cheeks.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He leant against the now closed door and watched Hermione, who just finished washing her face, wander around the room, picking up clothes, jewellery and makeup. She dropped most items immediately, a look of disgust on her face. Draco just shrugged.

_I can't help it that the majority of clothes in here could be suitable in a brothel._

Draco laughed softly at the effect that simple sentence would have made on Hermione had he voiced his thoughts.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Hermione cursed, more to herself than to Draco as she threw a slinky pink top over her shoulder. Draco's eyes followed it until it hit the ground and by the time it had, another – this time blue – was on its way. Draco sighed.

"Can't you just pick something?" Draco exclaimed? "Surely it's not _that _hard!" Hermione span around to face him angrily.

"_Not that hard!_ Malfoy, would you be caught wearing any of these clothes?" Hermione asked, shaking a frilly, vibrant orange - not to mention see-through! - top in front of him.

"Depends on the situation…"

"Urgh!" Hermione paced around the room, finding more and more unsuitable clothes, throwing each one on the ground.

"Are you going to pick those up?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a filthy look and Draco backed right off.

"Do you actually have anything _suitable?_" Hermione asked impatiently, swiping at a strand of hair in her face.

"Well you could just go in what you're wearing…"

Hermione looked down at the clothes she was wearing then back up at Draco.

"If that's the case, then why did we come in here to begin with?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco shrugged, "You were the one who wanted to get changed."

Hermione took a few steps towards Draco.

"If ever there was a time I wanted to kill you more-" She began.

"Wasn't that just before when you met your parents looking like a clown?"

Hermione, livid, took a few more steps – very close to Draco now! – but Draco quickly spoke.

"Alright, alright! I'll pick something for you to wear!" Draco brushed passed Hermione, heading towards a clothes rack, stopping the raging girl in her tracks.

"Oh, I don't think s-"

Draco dismissed this comment with an elegant wave of his hand. Hermione angrily crossed her arms over her chest and followed Draco as he approached a clothes rack. He flicked through a few things and immediately chose several items. It seemed this rack had not caught Hermione's eye earlier as the clothes Draco pulled out were actually rather nice and surprisingly conservative. The pants he had chosen were black and not too tight, definitely better than the tracksuit pants Hermione was wearing now. He gave this to Hermione followed by a deep rose-coloured top and a black, large-buttoned jacket.

"There, that should do for the moment," Draco said, looking as thought it wasn't hard at all.. Hermione just stared at him.

"Was that rack _even_ there before!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I didn't push it in here whilst you were rampaging."

"I was _not_ rampaging!"

"Really, then what would you call it? PMS?"

Draco ducked as a coat hanger flew dangerously close to his head.

"I'd call it searching! It's like looking for a needle in a haystack in here! These have got to be the only clothes in here that cover up more than they show!" Hermione retorted, shaking the clothes in her arms in front of him. "And they're certainly the only ones in here that don't scream out the word 'prostitute'!"

Draco looked affronted.

"I think the clothes in here are actually quite nice, I chose them myself…" Draco trailed off thoughtfully.

"_You_ would, Malfoy." Draco smirked. They stood there in silence for a moment, Draco looking at Hermione expectantly, and Hermione looking confused.

"Well go on, get dressed already!" Draco motioned towards the bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Well, where's the change room?" Hermione asked.

"There isn't one," Draco said simply. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"_What!_ Are you kidding? Where am I supposed to get dressed?"

Draco paused for a moment before saying with a smirk, "I guess you'll just have to get dressed in here."

Hermione leered at him.

"I am _not_ getting dressed in front of _you_, Malfoy," Hermione spat. "No way… you'll just have to wait outside." It seemed Hermione's mind had been made up. Draco laughed. It appeared he did not share the same idea.

"I wouldn't be a very good kidnapper if I left my prisoner unattended and unrestrained, would I?"

"You wouldn't be a very good kidnapper if you didn't know why you were kidnapping someone, would you?" Hermione shot back in the same patronising tone. Draco glared at her.

"Well I know now, don't I?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You do? Well, it's about time you were informed."

"Don't start with me _Hermione._ The thing is, now I know and you don't. So if I were you – and I am very thankful to be able to say that I'm not – I wouldn't test me. Because I really don't think you would like to know why you are truly here."

Hermione looked at him in silence. There were just some times – Hermione had noticed in the past few days – where Draco Malfoy could be the biggest prat ever. He could suddenly change from being annoying to being unbearable in the blink of an eye. Hermione had just learned not to say anything in these times. Hermione tore her eyes away from him and flicked her eyes around the room. She could hear Draco's breathing, as she was only about a metre away from him. But that was all she could hear. That and her own.

Suddenly a white-hot pain erupted from Hermione's chest. She cried out as an abrupt weakness washed over her. She could hear distant cries of her name, but they were so far away. Haze clouded her vision, the edges becoming blurry. A sharp pain in her knees told her she'd hit the ground. Everything after that was black.

* * *

_Bright sunshine shone in her eyes as she ran around in the long grass, her chocolate curls bouncing behind her. The young girl, no older than six, clothed in a pretty white dress with pink roses smiled cheerfully. She looked over her shoulder laughing at her friend way behind her. When she turned back around she could see a large stone building. She smiled up at it, recognition on her face as she waved to a woman standing at the front door._

_The girl approached the woman, tilting her head to the side. Slowly she took a few steps forward before hugging the woman around the waist. When she pulled away the woman said something but the girl could not hear her. It was strange. The girl quickly ran inside as suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She spun around and was met by her blonde haired friend. She smiled._

"_Hi Draco."_

* * *

Hermione gasped and sat up bolt right. Draco had his hand on her arm, which he had previously been shaking to awaken her and was knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" Draco quickly asked. Hermione stared at him in shock, gasping for breath. She pushed away from him, pulling her arm back. He looked at her oddly.

"_What happened! _You're asking _me _what just happened!" Hermione was hysterical.

"Bloody hell Hermione, calm down," Draco hushed her.

"You're expecting me to calm down! I just saw what I presumed was a flashback of when I was young. Malfoy, _you _were in it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco looked surprised.

"You know that's impossible…" Draco suddenly trailed off, his eyes on Hermione hand. Up until now Hermione had not realised she had been clutching the gold pedant around her neck. Realising now, she also noticed it was oddly warm.

"How did you get that?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione still played with it between her fingers.

"Maria gave it to me," Hermione said tentatively. "It was in the dressing room."

"You shouldn't have that," Draco said softly, his eyes never leaving the pendant in Hermione's fingers. Hermione didn't say a word.

"What's going on, Draco?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Draco's eyes flickered up to hers.

"It's not my right to say," Draco stated simply.

"Then whose right is it?" Hermione asked.

"Get dressed and I'll take you straight to them," Draco muttered, looking deep in thought as he quietly left the room.

* * *

A/N – _Finally_, here is the ninth chapter of _Corruptive_. Sorry it took so long to get out… three months, I think! A lot has been happening in my life lately (a few things I would not like to mention) and it's been difficult for me to write this story. Also, this story has undergone a complete plot change. I felt that where I was heading was way too cliché and predictable so I've changed it – a lot.

Sorry again for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to keep you hanging for so long. Now that I've got the new plot in mind, I'll try and update a lot faster in future. Please do keep in mind that I have school, masses of homework, upcoming exams and a job that all keep me fairly busy. I won't ever keep you all waiting for this long again though.

If you're reading this, thank you for being so patient.

Marauders Gal


	10. Overstepping the Border

Corruptive

Chapter 10 – Overstepping the Border

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Last Chapter – "What's going on, Draco?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Draco's eyes flickered up to hers.

"It's not my right to say," Draco stated simply.

"Then whose right is it?" Hermione asked.

"Get dressed and I'll take you straight to them," Draco muttered, looking deep in thought as he quietly left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat there in shock, staring at the door Draco had just left through. So much she had not anticipated had occurred in the last five minutes. She'd had a flashback with Draco in it, the pendant had something to do with bringing that on, Draco knew what it all meant and he had left the room to allow her to change – without argue.

Hermione sighed. An abrupt ache in her stomach caused her features to suddenly distort in pain. She felt sick; nauseous. Why was Draco in that flashback? And what _was_ that flashback! Had she known him when she was younger? And who was that familiar-looking woman?

_"It's not my right to say," Draco stated simply._

_"Then whose right is it?" Hermione asked._

_"Get dressed and I'll take you straight to them."_

Hermione realised that the only way she was going to find out what the flashback meant was to quickly get dressed and follow Draco. She looked around the room finding her clothes scattered around herself on the floor. The stone was cold on her legs; there was no carpet in this room.

As she gathered up her clothes, she realised that Draco must have caught her when she fell into unconsciousness. For once in a while, she had awoken and a part of her _wasn't_ hurting. Even the burning sensation from the pendant before she fainted wasn't hurting. Hermione was very surprised to see that it hadn't even left a mark. It had felt as though it was on fire earlier. The pain had been enough to knock her into unconsciousness, forcing her into a flashback she didn't recall even happening.

Hermione quickly stripped off her tracksuit pants and tank-top, replacing them with the nice black pants and rose top Draco had provided for her. Looking around she found a pair of black shoes and a pair of gloves. She put these on as well. Finally she placed the jacket over her shoulders, completing the outfit. It was very warm, which was good as Malfoy Manor was absolutely freezing.

Hermione spent no time hesitating as she left the room. She found Draco on the other side leaning against the wall. He looked up at her as she opened the door, looking very impatient.

"Just a tip – _Never_ keep a Malfoy waiting."

Obviously he was still sore from before. Hermione rolled her eyes behind Draco's back as he turned to walk up the corridor. She didn't want to upset him more than he already was but couldn't help wanting to throw things at the back of his head. Hermione didn't understand why he was so angry with her. What had she done wrong? It wasn't as though she had stolen the pendant: Maria had given it to her. And how was that _her_ fault?

Grudgingly she followed him through the cold hallway of Malfoy Manor. Her breath rose in a mist before her; it was as though she was outside, it was that cold. She rubbed her hands together; very glad she found those gloves and tightened her jacket around her. Biting her lip in anticipation and holding her shoulders back, Hermione followed Draco with a sense of foreboding in the back of her mind.

Sure, Hermione couldn't wait to meet her parents, but dark things crept up from the back of her mind. If they were such good people, why did they give her up? And if they're Purebloods then why did they give her up to _Muggles? _These were only a few of the questions bugging her that she couldn't wait to ask and she knew the only way to get those answers was to speak to the Guinevere's.

Hermione wasn't so sure after all that she did want to meet her parents. What if they weren't nice people? What if they were completely different from her? And what if they didn't like the girl she had become?

Hermione bit on her nails, very nervous now. The butterflies seemed to be racing around in her stomach and at a very fast rate. Hermione put a hand to her stomach, hoping she wasn't going to be sick. Her first impression was bad enough – she couldn't afford to make a second mistake.

Taking her eyes off the stone floor she was walking on, she glanced up at the back of Draco's head. He was at least two metres in front of her and was walking so fast that Hermione had trouble keeping up. Hermione felt she should resolve things before they got in there; or she'd at least try.

Speeding up a little, she reached out and grabbed him arm.

"Draco, I-"

"Don't touch me!" Draco shot, forcefully pulling his arm out of her grasp. Hermione stared back at him, offended.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why are you being like this? What have I done!"

Hermione was upset suddenly. She could feel the tears spring in her eyes. Everything that had happened within the last few days she had been held captive at Malfoy Manor seemed to come up, entangling all her emotions. She was being held against her will, stuck in a place she didn't know, surrounded by people she hates and when finally one of them seemed to be warming up to her, he turns around and acts like the total obnoxious, stuck-up prat he is.

Draco set a cold stare on her, eyeing the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. If there was one thing that Draco hated, it was emotions. Emotions – feelings – were weak. Crying overstepped the border.

* * *

A/N – Sorry to cut this so, so short! This has to be the shortest chapter I have EVER submitted and I feel really bad because of it! But I have just moved house and I'm having computer troubles. We just bought several new computers and the old one is in a box God-knows-where. And oh-so-conveniently, ALL of my stories are on there! cries

But I did manage to send this to my dad's computer before hand. There is more though, and I don't want to write more because I like what I wrote but can't really remember it!

So my goal this week is to find my computer and GET THOSE FILES! As soon as I do I'll resubmit this chapter, so don't forget to RE-READ IT when I FINALLY submit it!

Sorry for the inconveniences!

(Oh, by the way, I have a new story coming out soon! I think it's really good (of course!) It's Hermione/Draco and features a Masquerade ball! Look out for it soon!)

Marauders Gal


	11. His Game

Corruptive

Chapter 11 - His Game

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

A/N – Since reading the Half Blood Prince, I found this story no longer fits in with the Harry Potter series. Still, I will continue this story, though it will now have to be AU. Completely ignore the sixth book when you read this please:D:P

Last Chapter – Draco set a cold stare on her, eyeing the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. If there was one thing that Draco hated, it was emotions. Emotions – feelings – were weak. Crying overstepped the border.

* * *

"Hermione, if you're going to cry just do it instead of teasing that weak emotion with unfallen tears," Draco said harshly. He would offer no sympathies to such weakness. 

"How can _you_ even _speak _of emotions when you know nothing about them? You've never felt love, sadness or pain-"

"Don't tell me what I haven't felt!" Draco roared, his tone dangerously low. "You don't know me. You don't even know yourself!" He laughed a little through the last sentence. Hermione took a shocked step backwards. That comment had hit her – hard. This whole issue with her family was still very sensitive, just thinking about it hurt. But for him to say it so outright – Hermione really thought Draco was over all that childish behaviour.

Hermione didn't reply to his last comment and instead, after fixing him with a cold, hurt glare, turned away looking rather upset. The tears in her eyes, threatening to spill, glistened in the light from a small arched window. Hermione gazed out the window at the blue sky, white puffy clouds and sunshine. The freedom; Hermione would pay any price to be out of this wretched place, just to be free again; to not feel so owned.

A single tear fell from her eye just as a cloud passed over the sun. She bowed her head and turned her face from Draco, not wanting him to see her pain.

_I need to get out of this place, _Hermione thought, her mind reeling with ideas. It only took her a few moments to come up with a plan. Slowly, with deliberate sluggish movement, Hermione began for the staircase behind Draco.

"Where do you think you're going, Hermione?' Draco asked. Hermione remained silent and continued walking towards the stairs. As she reached Draco – just as she expected – he stopped her.

"Hey, answer me," Draco demanded, pushing her back lightly. Hermione let out a small noise and collapsed on the floor by his feet.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed and dropped down beside her. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Draco quickly grabbed his wand from his robe pocket.

"_Enervate!_" He said softly and Hermione's eyes opened immediately. Little did he know it was all an act.

Hermione looked wide-eyed at Draco.

"Water," Hermione croaked, pointing to her throat feebly. "Please."

She hated this – she sounded as though she were begging.

_Please work!_ She thought desperately.

Draco studied her for a moment before reluctantly conjuring up a glass of water. Hermione paused; this wasn't going to work.

_Think!_

Draco waved the glass of water in front of her impatiently. "Are you going to take it or not?"

Hermione propped herself up onto her elbows, sitting up. She took the glass and sipped, eyeing Draco almost suspiciously. Immediately she spat the water out to her right.

"That's disgusting; it tastes like its come from a sewer! Don't tell me you can't even conjure a glass of water efficiently?" Hermione deliberately teased.

_Just give me the wand!_ She really wanted to say.

Draco glared at her and conjured up another one. Hermione again tasted it. The water actually tasted great but great-tasting water wasn't going to get her out of here. And, just as before, she spat it out.

"Pathetic attempt," she pushed him closer to his limit. "A glass of water … for Merlin's sake, Ronald could do better!" Draco flushed red and furiously narrowed his eyes.

"_You_ couldn't do better," Draco said loudly, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Well, let me prove you wrong, Malfoy," Hermione said, extending her hand towards the wand. Draco eyed Hermione's hand, considering it. Just when it looked as thought Hermione's plan would work; Draco put his wand back in his pocket. Hermione felt her hopes fall.

"Nice try," Draco smirked. Instead of glaring at him as Hermione so wished to do, she controlled herself and collapsed again. Breathing heavily, she looked up at Draco pleadingly.

"Okay, enough of the games Draco, I'm tried of playing. Please, I need water. Don't you have a kitchen or a bathroom or _anything_ with a tap around here?"

Hermione wanted to scream at herself for being so pathetic.

Draco appeared to be buying it, however. Even so, Hermione increased the pace of her breathing and barely moved. She made it appear as though it were a struggle to keep her eyes open. Draco seemed to think she was being sincere.

_She's on the verge of fainting,_ Draco thought. _Besides, where would she go? It's impossible for her to leave the Manor – not that she knows that. The bathroom is just up the hall. I'd catch her as soon as she walked two metres – max._

"Go anywhere and I'll find you," Draco said threateningly. Hermione replied by fluttering her eyelids closed and lolling her head to one side. To Draco, it appeared as though she had fainted. This made him feel better about leaving her unsupervised for a moment.

_Where can she go when she's unconscious? _

_Maybe she sleep walks,_ the little voice in the back of his mind said. Draco laughed at himself.

So it was decided. Draco stood up and walked down the hallway. He walked backwards until she was out of sight, and then he turned. He hurried towards the bathroom, glass in hand. Little did he know that he would not be fast enough.

Hermione's eyes sprang open the moment she could no longer hear Draco's footsteps. She didn't look, she didn't think – she just ran. Hermione couldn't risk running down the hallway – Draco could surely see her. So instead she bolted up the stairs. Taking two at a time, but being careful to be quiet, she reached the top in a few seconds.

Hermione suddenly realised that she had never been up here before, but she didn't stop to look around. She ran to her right, passing about half a dozen doors before she thought she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She threw open the closest door and rushed inside, closing it behind her as quietly as she could.

Leaning against the door, Hermione tried to regain her breath. It was at this point that Hermione took in the room around her. It was carpeted a cream colour with various bright coloured rugs scattered across the floor. A bed lay opposite the door – white wood twisted in elegant swirls, the linen various shades of pink and with more pillows than Hermione would wish to count.

A white dresser sat beside this with a large mirror on the wall above it. Hairbrushes, combs and clips of all sorts sat on this dresser as well as a wooden jewellery box adorned in gems. A shelf filled to the brim with toys and dolls faced the bed on the left. Books sat neatly on the two bottom shelves.

Hermione jaw dropped. This was a little girls' room. Her first thought was that Draco had a younger sister that no one knew about. As she took a few steps towards the bed, another thought hit her.

_Draco has a daughter!_

Hermione shocked herself with this thought, but it sent her mind into curiosity. She sat down on the bed and bounced a couple of times. It was very comfortable. Leaning back on the many pillows, she observed the room a little more. Everything was so old fashioned – but then again, what wasn't in this house?

A bedside table, now to her right, had three drawers, each with a tiny golden knob on each. Her curiosity was overwhelming – she reached for the top drawer and pulled it out. A photo album, bound in black cloth sat in the drawer. Slowly she picked it up, revealing a second one underneath it, this one bound in red.

She ran her fingers across the cover. On the black album, gold letters running across the top read, "_Before_". The red-bound cover red, "_After_" in the same golden letters. Puzzled, Hermione began to open the cover-

Suddenly the door burst open, scaring Hermione so much that she gasped and dropped the photo album into her lap. Draco entered the room, smirking in triumph at finding her. But then, as he glanced around the room and as his eyes landed on the photo album in Hermione's lap, his face all of a sudden fell. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Hermione, furious.

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes, petrified. The look in his eyes told her it was not a hollow threat. She gasped louder than she had when he entered and threw a pillow in front of herself, just as Draco fired his spell.

"_Accio photo albums!_" The red and black-bound albums flew out of Hermione's lap and across the room into Draco's outstretched hand. Hermione looked cautiously over the fluffy white pillow clenched tightly in her hands. She was breathing so heavily she was beginning to feel light-headed.

Hermione had been so sure that Draco was going to curse her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her whole body was shaking. Slowly, she lowered the pillow, placing it before her on the bed. She never took her terrified eyes off Draco's furious face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to trick me? And for what, to get out of here, to leave – to escape!" Draco exclaimed. "There is _no_ escape from here."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion – "_How could there not be a way out?_" – But she didn't dare speak.

"And how dare you wander around the Manor as though it is your playground? This room is _not_ for you, these albums are _not_ for you. I don't know how you managed to come across this particular room, but it is _out of bounds_," Draco said strictly, reminding Hermione a lot of a teacher. "I _never_ want to see you in here again."

There was a moment of silence – a pause in which Hermione slowly took all this in. She so desperately wanted to say something but wasn't sure she desired the consequences. It rose up within her until she could no longer contain it.

"Do you have a daughter?" Hermione blurted out. Draco's eyes lit up in fury and Hermione immediately regretted asking.

"GET OUT!" Draco roared. Hermione flinched and jumped out of the bed as quickly as she could. Draco grabbed her wrist roughly and forced her out of the room. He took one last look at the room before slamming the door behind him. Outside in the hallway, Draco set Hermione with the coldest glare he could muster.

"Never again," Draco said each word slowly, injected both with the utmost threat and malice. Hermione's eyes flickered down from his face to the albums clenched tightly in his hand several times. Draco, upon seeing this, muttered something under his breath and the albums shrunk immediately. Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

_Advanced wandless magic?_

Draco tucked the now tiny albums in his inside-robe pocket, eyeing Hermione angrily, warning her with his eyes to back off. He did not, however, pocket the wand.

"Move, Granger," Draco said, smirking with a dark glint in his eyes. Hermione turned and walked, as instructed, with Draco right behind her.

"I asked you _not_ to call me that," Hermione said between gritted teeth.

"Old habits never die," Draco whispered harshly in her ear and Hermione could hear the smirk in his tone. His voice made her shudder – she loathed him more than she could express. He made her think she could trust him and then he turned around and poisoned her; then again when he turned her into a clown. What would he come up with next? Hermione didn't want to know; not one bit.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked, deliberately slowing her pace. This move was met with a swift jab in the back with Draco's wand.

"To meet your parents," Draco reminded her, glancing at the back of her head as though she were stupid not to remember. "Surely you don't want them to think of you as a clown for too much longer."

Hermione took a deep breath, counted to about ten and then released it. As angry as she was, she was trying hard not to let Draco get to her. She wouldn't give him that power – he had enough of that over her already.

"You could be nice every now and then, you know? It wouldn't hurt," Hermione suggested quietly, almost a mutter. Draco caught it though, paused momentarily and then just laughed. Hermione felt more anger bottle up inside her, which she contained, but not easily.

"You know," Draco said grabbed her wrist and whipping her around to face him, "You're actually kind of cute when you're angry."

This tipped her over the edge.

_SLAP!_

The sound was loud and sharp – like a snap; quick. Blood rushed to Draco's left cheek, flaming it immediately.

Draco did not take kindly to such gestures.

_SLAP!_

Hermione took a shocked step backwards, clutching her face – it was also inflamed. Draco and Hermione glared daggers at one another.

"How many times must I remind you that this is _my_ house, with _my_ rules and you are _my_ prisoner?" Draco said looking down on her. "I am the rule-maker here, not you." He paused, taking the time to touch his crimson cheek, before adding, "Don't touch me again."

More threats; would they ever end?

Hermione, too, rubbed her cheek; it was stinging like mad and had her wishing she hadn't lost total control over herself.

"Aren't you tired of these games, Draco?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you sick of acting like children?"

"I'll tell you what I'm sick of," Draco said, stepping in close to Hermione and grabbing her chin roughly. "I'm sick of a little know-it-all bookworm telling me what to do when I'm the one holding her captive." He held her face close to his, intimidating. Draco smirked at her with narrowed eyes, daring her to say something – to retaliate – but she did neither. Hermione simply stood there, staring back at him defiantly. Draco's brow creased.

_I'm supposed to be making her feel uncomfortable and low – she's not supposed to do nothing back! Time to show her who's boss._

So Draco did the thing he knew would get the best reaction from her – and show her that it's Draco's game, not hers.

He leaned even closer and kissed her for the ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­second time. As expected, she did not respond, but as Draco moved around in her mouth, he knew his plan was working. She began to back away from him but Draco grabbed her shoulders, slowly lowering his hands to her waist. It was quite a boring kiss in Draco's opinion – she wasn't responding _at all!_

Nevertheless, he was having more fun than he expected to have. Just feeling Hermione trying to squirm away from him told him he'd won this fight. The more she resisted him, the tighter his grip; the fiercer his kiss.

Hermione started making small, painful noises. But Draco's didn't stop. He wouldn't – no, couldn't – stop. This feeling of dominance, having such power, was exhilarating. Hermione's moans of protest became steadily louder and more urgent. This didn't stop Draco either. He became rougher as he pushed Hermione up against the hard stone wall. She whimpered and Draco thought he may have felt the wetness of her tears on his cheek but he didn't pause to check.

His hands were roaming everywhere. Draco was unsure why he was doing this – it made no sense. It was just so thrilling that he couldn't even think of stopping. The voice in the back of his mind was pushed back even further, drowned out by Draco's sudden temptation.

So lost in ecstasy, Draco did not hear the footsteps. But Hermione did.

"Don't touch her!" The words were comforting for Hermione, but as soon as Draco released her and they both stared at the owner of the voice, she felt the calm rush out of her.

The tiny, pretty blonde-haired girl had tears streaming all down her face, looking terrified as she clutched onto the hem of her pink dress.

"Get your hands off my mummy!"

* * *

A/N – Yet another CLIFFY! Don't you love them? winks I do, at least. 

This chapter is a bit of a surprise, huh? Draco's darker side is coming out and Hermione is proving to be a little tricky. This chapter has brand new ideas in it as I've completely changed the plot for this story. If you thought you knew what was coming, you have no idea! cackles evilly

So, how is Hermione this little girls' mother? What's with the photo albums? And will Hermione ever meet her real parents? … Well, I can answer the last one – she will be meeting her parents soon:D:D

But as for the rest …

I'll update soon!

Marauders Gal


	12. Cissy

Corruptive 

Chapter 12 – Cissy

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Last Chapter – "Don't touch her!" The words were comforting for Hermione, but as soon as Draco released her and they both stared at the owner of the voice, she felt the calm rush out of her.

The tiny, pretty blonde-haired girl had tears streaming all down her face, looking terrified as she clutched onto the hem of her pink dress.

"Get your hands off my mummy!"

* * *

Hermione gaped at the small girl just metres from her from where she was pinned to the wall by Draco. Surprisingly, Draco didn't look shocked at all, but angry instead. Hermione, however, did not see Draco's expression, too shocked to move her eyes from the little blonde girl, who suddenly appeared scared.

"What did I say about leaving your room?" Draco scowled at the girl, whose bottom lip began trembling.

"I-I … I just wanted to see mummy," she whispered, ashamed. "You told me you brought mummy to the Manor and I wanted to see her."

"Mummy can't see you right now, we have somewhere to go," Draco said sternly.

"But-"

"No Cissy, go back to your room, NOW! I don't want to see you again until I open that door." Draco's word was final.

Despite the fact that Draco had taken a step away from Hermione, she still felt pinned to the wall. Rooted to the spot and staring at the girl who claimed she was her daughter and who Draco just called Cissy, Hermione was confused out of her mind.

As Cissy stalked passed them, sulking back to her bedroom, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. A slam of a door told Hermione that Cissy had just gone inside her room. Hermione could not believe it. Questions bugged her mind like mad.

_What the hell is going on!_

"Well, anyway, we've still got that meeting with your parents, let's go," Draco said and went to grab her arm to pull her along. Hermione threw his hand off her, staring at him with a shocked and angry expression.

"Oh no, no way. You can't dismiss something like _that_ with a wave of your hand!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's nothing important," Draco muttered.

"_Nothing important_!" Hermione was incredulous. "Mummy ... _Mummy!_ For Merlin's sake Draco, some girl is claiming that I'm her mother and all you can say is "it's nothing important" !"

"Okay, okay," Draco gave up. "I don't know everything; I'm as confused as you are."

Hermione gave him a look that said she highly doubted that.

"Well, maybe not _that_ confused. Anyway, she arrived here the day you did. I found her roaming the corridors shortly after I locked you in my room. I asked her who she was, why she was in my house and where she planned on going and she told me to follow her. She led me to _that_ room," Draco said, eyeing further down the corridor.

"Her bedroom?" Hermione asked. Draco hesitated.

"It's not hers … it's … someone else's. She claims it's hers though."

Hermione looked at him, confused. Draco continued.

"Well, as that bedroom has an owner, I doubted her. Then she asked me where 'mummy' was. I said I didn't even know her mother but she insisted that I did. Then she pulled this out of her pocket." Draco reached into his own pocket and handed Hermione an old wizard photograph. She gasped.

"What in Merlin's name …?" Hermione trailed off, bewildered. What was in the photograph was possibly the last thing she would have guessed. Her mind reeled, searching for a possibility but she couldn't find a single one.

The photo showed Hermione and Cissy in the room they were just in. They were sitting on the bed and Hermione was tickling Cissy who was going crazy with laughter. Their faces weren't exactly clear as the photograph appeared quite old, but it was obviously them. Hermione looked up at Draco in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked.

"I thought the exact same thing. I told Cissy that you had only just arrived in the Manor and that it was impossible that the picture could have been taken." Draco paused. "She laughed at me and said that I had taken the photo."

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"I asked her what she was doing here and she told me her 'mummy' told her she could find her here. Then I asked her how she got here." Draco appeared to be getting to the climax of the sorry. "She said you had used a time spell on her. I think Cissy's from the future."

"From the future …" Hermione repeated, the words numb on her lips.

"Yes, almost six years from now."

"But she doesn't look a day over five!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She's five years and two months," Draco stated.

"But that would mean …"

"That you're going to conceive her in a few months," Draco finished for her. Hermione felt sick, unable to accept all of this.

"No … no, that isn't possible … no way," Hermione murmured, glad she was leaning against the wall. If she wasn't, she was sure she'd fall over.

"There's no other explanation," Draco insisted. "It has to be true."

One question that particularly bothered Hermione came to mind.

"Who's the father?" Hermione asked, her eyes scanning Draco, praying her suspicions were wrong. Already she was dreading his reply.

"I'm not the father," Draco snapped at her. Even though it was the answer she wanted to hear, another question popped up.

"How do you know that? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Draco said, becoming irritated. "How many times must I say it?"

"But _how_ do you know?" Hermione desperately repeated. "Surely you have something to back it up! Tell me!"

"No!" Draco roared. Hermione didn't back down.

"Why?" Hermione pushed, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't make sense, that's why!" Draco burst out.

"What do you mean?" By this stage, Hermione was also getting irritated. "Just tell me, Malfoy."

"She claims that I'm someone I couldn't possibly be …"

Frustrated, Hermione exclaimed, "And who's that?"

"She says I'm her Uncle."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What! But that would mean that we're-"

"Brother and sister."

Hermione's eyes widened and stared at Draco, on edge waiting for confirmation that this wasn't true.

"I already told you that this is impossible!" Draco said angrily. Hermione sighed, relieved.

"Good. Changing parents once is enough, but twice …."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So you're not my brother?"

"That's right," Draco replied.

"And you're _certain_ you're not the father?" Hermione pressed this point once more.

"YES!" Draco exclaimed.

"I just thought … you took the photo … she's blonde … her name's Cissy … and isn't your mother's name-"

"Narcissa, yes. I already thought of that."

"Well who _is_ the father – and don't tell me it doesn't matter!"

"Calm down," Draco ordered.

"Calm down!-"

"I don't know who the father is!"

"Well let's go and ask Cissy then," Hermione said, going to push passed Draco but he stopped her.

"No, you _have_ to meet the Guinevere's _now_. If we're gone too much longer, they're going to get suspicious. If you think about the position we left them in…" Draco trailed off and span Hermione around. She pushed the picture of her astride Draco, her face covered in clown makeup, to the back of her mind.

"But-"

"But nothing. You have to meet them; now. No buts." Hermione sulked, reminding Draco incredibly of Cissy. "Come on."

It took a few minutes to reach the lounge, though to Hermione it felt like a few seconds. She needed more time to think and gather her thoughts. She didn't see why Draco couldn't have given her a moment alone to think. Could he really blame her for not being able to comprehend the fact that in a few months she would supposedly be pregnant? But how could that be true? He had to be wrong, he just _had_ to be. At least, Hermione hoped he was. Draco nudged her outside the lounge door.

"Act human," Draco suggested, getting a glare out of Hermione before he led her into the lounge. The Guinevere's were sitting on a crimson couch, with Lucius to the left of them in a matching armchair. The mahogany coffee table before them held trays of biscuits and several glasses of drink. A couch exactly the same as the one the Guinevere's were seated on say opposite them. Lucius smiled at them as they entered.

"Ah, at last! Sit down, sit down," he motioned to the couch on his right. Draco and Hermione, as they were told, walked to the couch and took their seats. Hermione didn't try to sit as far away from Draco as she could usually have done. Then again, these were not normal circumstances. As she looked over at the Guinevere's opposite her, Cissy's image seemed to dissolve from her thoughts.

Looking at their faces, she could tell that this was no hoax; they were definitely her parents. They looked just as they had in the photos Draco had given her and the similarities Hermione could see between her and Lucretia were amazing. Hermione was speechless.

"Well, Raziel, Lucretia – this is Hermione, your daughter," Lucius introduces them. Raziel stiffly leaned over the coffee table and shook her hand. He had a firm grip, Hermione noted. Lucretia got out of her seat, so Hermione quickly stood up. Hermione expected a peck on the cheek or a similar gesture, but, after a few silent moments, Lucretia threw her arms up and embraced her daughter.

Hermione was slightly taken aback; being so suddenly hugged by a woman she had only met a short while ago was a bit unnerving. Slowly, Hermione hugged her back, feeling the warmth and comfort she had been deprived of for what seemed like ever. She felt Lucretia breathing quite rapidly, over-come with emotion.

"I'm so sorry …" Lucretia whispered softly so only Hermione caught it. Hermione pulled back, confusion written all over her face, questioning Lucretia with her eyes. Before she could ask, they were interrupted.

"Well, we have a bit to discuss. I'm sure Hermione would like to learn of why she is her and of course, the other issues that we must bring to light," Lucius said crisply, a slight chuckle following his words. Hermione still stared at Lucretia, who had since dropped her gaze and realeased Hermione from her embrace. They both took their seats again; Hermione still had her eyes on Lucretia.

"Now," Lucius began, and Hermione whipped her head around to face him. "I'm sure you have been waiting for an explanation as to why you are here." Hermione nodded. "Well, we'll get to that, but I believe your parents have another story for you."

Hermione turned and looked at her mother and father. Lucretia looked nervous – almost afraid – but Raziel was perfectly calm, perhaps a little too calm. He looked rather cocky.

"Maybe you could start it, Lucius," Lucretia suggested, obviously trying to hide the tremor from her tone. Lucius stared at her and Hermione could feel tension between the two.

"Of course, Lucretia, of course," Lucius said, his eyes boring into hers. Hermione imagined a stare like that to be rather intimidating.

"Where to begin…" Lucius said. Lucretia dropped his gaze causing Lucius to smirk, as if in triumph at winning their 'staring contest'. "Well, I suppose this all began about three years or so before you were born, Hermione. Your father was in a bit of financial trouble – he owed people money, and a lot of it. I helped him out on one condition."

At this stage Lucretia had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, as though dreading Lucius's words.

"He agreed to my terms, so I paid out the wizards he owed money to. Raziel and I became quite aquainted and I introduced him to a few of my … ah, _associates_," Lucius worded carefully, glancing up at Raziel momentarily before returning his gaze to Hermione. "Within in a few years, Raziel was back on his feet. I actually was the one who introduced him to your mother."

Hermione's eyes flicked over to where Lucretia sat.

"Of course, Lucretia wasn't a Guinevere then." Lucius paused for deliberate suspense, a fire in his eyes telling Hermione that his next few words were going to spice things up. "She was Lucretia Parkinson."

"What!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed in unison. Hermione's head was spinning.

_Am I Pansy's sister!_

"Parkinson?" Draco repeated. "Making you Pansy's … ahh…"

"Aunt," Lucretia filled in for him. "Her father is my brother."

"Pansy's my _cousin_!" Hermione exclaimed. "But we don't even look alike!"

"Well, I've always been convinced that my sister-in-law had an affair…" Lucretia told her.

"How is this possible!" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Save your surprise … there'll be more shocks soon enough," Lucius said with an amused smile, causing Hermione to shut her mouth, left staring indignantly at him.

"Father, how could I have not known about this?" Draco asked angrily.

"There's a lot you don't know, Draco," Lucius snapped. Draco, similarly to Hermione, closed his mouth. It wasn't worth arguing over – at least not yet.

"As I was saying," Lucius continued. "I introduced Lucretia and Raziel. Only a few months later, they were married. About a year after that, you were born, a few months after Draco was." Hermione glanced at Draco sitting next to her, who was looking straight back. Hermione was surprised to see that all this appeared to be news to him as well. Somehow, if back her feel a little better knowing she wasn't the only one.

"After you were both born, Raziel and Lucretia spent a lot of time with you at Malfoy Manor. We even gave you each a bedroom. By the time you could walk and talk you were both very good friends."

"Hold on," Hermione interrupted. "You're trying to tell me that Draco and I were … _friends_ when we were younger!"

Lucius nodded briskly, as did Lucretia and Raziel.

"No way," Hermione said in disbelief.

"It's the truth," Draco said, causing all eyes to turn to him. He looked deep in thought, slowly recalling memories. "I remember you." Even Lucius and the Guinevere's stared in shock at Draco.

"I remember a girl until I was about five or six. You told me she died," Draco turned to his father angrily. "You told me she drowned." Draco looked oddly calm for having such a furious tone.

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Hermione burst out. All eyes turned to her. Lucius and Raziel both glanced over at Lucretia, who was suddenly finding an emerald-green pillow very interesting.

"Your mother didn't like Lucius's conditions that I had already agreed too," Raziel answered. "She swiped your memory and sent you off to live with Muggles." Hermione could tell by his tone that he disapproved,

"So they knew I was adopted and they never told me?" Hermione asked, shocked, her eyes suddenly burning, feeling the betrayal stab her in the heart.

"No, no, no," Lucretia suddenly spoke. "I wiped and altered their memories as well and tricked them into thinking you were their daughter."

Hermione sat there shocked, and asked, "Just how bad are these conditions?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind knowing either," Draco interjected, still angry. Lucius, Lucretia and Raziel all exchanged glances.

"They're going to find out soon enough anyway, Lucretia," Raziel said to his wife who was obviously very against the idea of them knowing. "Why not tell them now?"

"No, not yet, not yet!" Lucretia exclaimed. "They don't need to know just yet." She was beginning to sound desperate.

"We planned this, Lucretia," Raziel said sternly. "We can't go back on it now."

"But-"

"You're betrothed to each other," Lucius burst out. Everyone stared. Hermione and Draco seemed to have frozed, absolute shock and horror written over their faces.

"Well someone had to say it. The suspense was killing me."

* * *

A/N – YAY! I updated quickly this time! I'm absolutely LOVING the reviews, didn't expect so many! Keep them coming. I didn't really like this chapter … didn't enjoy writing it at all. Still, I added in my chapterly cliffy! Heaps of the plot is hidden in this chapter, so read it carefully if you want to know more! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 13 at the moment, so that should be up soon! Holidays are next week so I'll see what I can do for you all!

Thanks again for the reviews! Love you all!

Marauders Gal


	13. Bloody Dagger

Corruptive 

Chapter 13 – Bloody Dagger

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Last Chapter – "You're betrothed to each other," Lucius burst out. Everyone stared. Hermione and Draco seemed to have frozen, absolute shock and horror written over their faces.

"Well someone had to say it. The suspense was killing me."

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat there staring in horror at Lucius, who was grinning as though Christmas had come early. Raziel seemed finally relieved now that the cat had be let out of the bag, so to speak. Lucretia watched Hermione and Draco's expressions apprehensively, especially her daughters.

"What do you mean we're betrothed?" Draco exclaimed angrily, though not with his usual cocky smirk.

"You two are to be married. It was prearranged before you were both born," Lucius filled them in.

_So, _this_ is just how bad the conditions were_, Hermione thought, feeling the colour drain out of her face.

"Do we get a say in all this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," Lucius sneered. "Your mother did all she could ten years ago, but nothing will stop this now."

Hermione stared defiantely at Draco's father. "I'm not marrying him. I can't – I wont!"

"Oh yes you will," Lucius hissed nastily. "Even if we have to force you to do so, this marriage _will_ take place."

Draco and Hermione stared open-mouthed at Lucius.

"Why?" Hermione asked Lucius. "Why would you force your own son to get married to a girl he doesn't wish to marry? Why wouldn't you, as his father, give him that choice?"

Lucius's steely glare did not waver. "Are you calling me a bad father, Hermione?"

Silence crept up on them in a thick fog. You could feel the tension in the air.

"I didn't say that," Hermione said, not denying that she thought it.

"Your parents gave you the same fate," Lucius replied nastily.

"I didn't consent to anything," Lucretia defended quickly, her eyes narrowed, prepared for a fight, glaring at both Lucius and Raziel.

"I only did it because I was forced to," Raziel told his wife. "We would be on the streets if it wasn't for what I did."

"What you did was sacrifice our daughter's right to love!" Lucretia shouted suddenly, her eyes watery.

"I had no other choice-"

"You had plenty of other choices!" Lucretia exclaimed, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Now we're burdened with the ties we're forced to have with the Malfoy's-"

"Don't you are insult my family name under my roof," Lucius yelled angrily. "After all my family has done for yours, you ungrateful wretch-"

"Hey!" Raziel cut in. "Lucius, that's my wife you're talking to."

"Well your wife should learn to keep her mouth shut," Lucius spat.

"For almost twenty years I've had to deal with you and all your family," Lucretia retorted. "For eleven years I haven't seen my daughter. I've only just got her back. Be damned if I see her married unwillingly to a Malfoy who is destined to turn out just like his father!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco burst out all of a sudden.

"You'll find out in a few years, dear, that is if your father hasn't already chosen a life for you," Lucretia said, glaring accusingly at Lucius. Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. That was obviously a direct comment about Lucius forcing Draco to be a Death Eater. She suddenly felt bad, remembering how she had accused him of already being one.

"Neither mine or my son's affairs concern you, Lucretia, except, of course, the soon-to-be wedding," Lucius said, a teasing glint in his eye.

"Oh, is this the wedding that isn't going to happen?" Lucretia said "Because my daughter isn't getting married anytime soon."

"Your daughter doesn't have a choice," Lucius smirked. The tension was still very much there. Lucius and Lucretia glared daggers at one another but this time Hermione's mother didn't back down. Hermione looked warily between the two, a fire around them one could only sense.

"Hermione, Draco, I think the two of you should step outside," Lucretia suggested, her eyes never leaving Lucius's. "Raziel and I must talk with Lucius."

Lucius's eyes ever so slightly flicked over to Draco, signaling him with his eyes and a sharp shake of his head to stop. Hermione, who had just begun to stand up, suddenly found Draco's hand on her thigh, keeping her down. Having missed the look shared between Draco and his father, Hermione looked questioningly at him.

"What are you-" Hermione began to whisper.

"No, I think they should stay," Lucius insisted. "Stay and hear why you family was so in debt."

Lucretia's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare," Lucretia breathed.

"Oh? Why wouldn't I?" Lucius asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lucretia didn't miss a beat.

"Because then I'd tell your son where your wife is right now," Lucretia's eyes narrowed, almost mischievously, challenging the man in front of her. It was Lucius's turn to look scared. Silence washed over the room, but it didn't wash away any of this unwanted tension. Lucius now looked more angry than he did scared. He didn't have power over Lucretia anymore, but she still didn't have complete control; not yet.

"Draco, take Hermione to the third storey," Lucius demanded and Draco's mouth opened in shock.

"The third storey? Are you sure-"

"_Now,_ Draco," Lucius said, forcing the words out through gritted teeth. Draco stayed put, testing his father's patience.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked.

"OUT!" His furious tone was enough to drive Draco out of his seat, grab Hermione by the arm and pull her quickly out of the room. Hermione got one last glance at her mother's determined face before Draco threw the door closed. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco jerked her down the hallway.

"Can you believe that?" Draco exclaimed once out of earshot of his father. "Forcing _me_ to marry … me, _ME!_ His only son … how _dare_ he-"

"Calm down, Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"_Calm down!_" Draco cried incredulously. "How can you tell me to calm down-"

"Because I'm in the same situation!" Hermione shot back, raising her voice over his. She pulled her arm forcefully away from him. Hermione knew Draco couldn't care less about how she felt at the moment – he was only worried about himself. "Merlin, you are so self-centered Draco." He glared at her and grabbed her arm again.

"I am _not_ self-centered," Draco insisted and pushed her forward, starting to walk again.

"I can walk by myself you know, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, pulling away from him again. Draco grabbed her wrist and span her around, looking her dangerously in the eye.

"Do you want me to carry you, Hermione?" Draco offered with a sneer. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Don't touch me," Hermione said, her tone low. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why are we fighting like this?" Draco asked. "We aren't married yet." An amused smile crossed his face but this emotion was not shared with Hermione.

"I am _never_ going to marry you," Hermione insisted, furious. "I will never, _ever_ be a Malfoy."

"I don't exactly approve of you taking my name either, you know," Draco said,

"Well then stop talking about it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't want to hear about it. I hate it, I hate it!

"I think it's your turn to calm down now," Draco muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione exclaimed. Draco ignored the question.

"Come on, we can't stand here all day," Draco pointed out. "We have to go to the third storey."

"I didn't even know you _had_ a third storey," Hermione said bitterly. "Still, you do have _everything_."

"I don't have _everything_, Hermione."

"Of course you have everything, Malfoy."

"You know, it's pretty unfair that you can still call me by my last name but I've had to start talking to you on first-name terms," Draco remarked quite randomly.

"You could just call me Guinevere if it means that much to you," Hermione suggested.

"Nah, it's too long … you're too much of a Granger for me to call you Guinevere anyway," Draco commented lightly.

"Or you could just not talk to me at all," Hermione spat, turning away from him, not taking the joke all that well.

"That was nasty, _Guinevere_," Draco paused. "… See! It just doesn't have the same effect!"

Hermione didn't even look at him. Instead, she sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, growing impatient. "We _have_ to go!"

"You go," Hermione said stubbornly. "I want to stay right here."

"You can't have everything you want," Draco reminded her.

"Unless I was you," Hermione retorted. "Then I'd have everything."

"_I don't have everything!_" Draco yelled. "You have no idea of what you're talking about!"

By this time Hermione had had enough of trying to settle this politely. She decided to take on Draco's attitude and not care about anyone else but herself.

"You're a spoilt, arrogant and rich brat, Draco Malfoy and you know it," Hermione retorted angrily. She could tell he was furious but she was so angry herself that she couldn't care less. Draco was looming above her as she was still seated on the floor.

"I can't be too spoilt if I'm stuck with you as a wife," Draco spat nastily. The epitome of anger spread across Hermione's face like wildfire. Using her heel, she kicked him hard in the shins. Draco gasped in sudden pain and fell to the ground landing on Hermione's legs. Hermione too gasped, not expecting Draco to collapse on her. Draco's head rested on her thigh as he groaned in pain.

"That … hurt," Draco said between breaths.

"You deserved it Malfoy, now get off me," Hermione ordered, but Draco did no such thing.

"No," he said simply. His head was facing away from her – she couldn't tell if he was being serious or just plain stupid.

"Malfoy …" Hermione began in a warning tone. No answer.

"Come on, it can't have hurt that much."

But still Draco just layed there on her, refusing to move.

"My legs are beginning to feel numb Malfoy … you _will_ have to carry me if you keep this up," Hermione joked light-heartedly. Draco shifted slightly and inconspicuously slipped something into Hermione's pocket. Hermione furrowed her brow; she hadn't seen what he'd done but she was confused out of her mind why he wouldn't get off her.

Finally Draco sat up, looking at her seriously.

"You're right, enough of the games," Draco admitted and stood up, acting defeated but feeling triumphant inside. Hermione raised an eyebrow – Draco had just agreed with her; there _had_ to be something wrong.

When Draco offered Hermione his hand to help her up, she just knew something was up. She stared at his outstretched arm with arched eyebrows, questioning such an action with her eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Draco smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm just fine."

_Oh Merlin,_ was all Hermione could think before Draco grabbed her arm, hauled her up and threw her roughly over his shoulder. As all of this happened very fast – and with practiced ease – it took a few moments for Hermione to react.

"I was joking about carrying me!" Hermione exclaimed, beating her fists on his back.

"Sorry Hermione, I just can't trust you," Draco told her honestly. "Each time I leave you alone or trust you to do something yourself – like simply walking, for example – you manage to get into some sort of trouble. We don't need any more trouble around here."

Hermione silently agreed but that didn't make her any happier.

"So your solution to this problem is to _carry me_?" Hermione asked. "Are you _trying_ to drive me insane?"

Hermione was not taking this new mode of transport very well at all.

"If I was trying it wouldn't take much to tip you over the edge," Draco retorted in a calm voice, which almost did, as Draco put it, tip her over the edge. She she hit, she kicked, she thrashed about, but all to no avail. Draco simple did not put her down.

"Thus proving my point," Draco smirked.

"Put me down this instant Malfoy, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

Hermione hesitated; what _could_ she do?

"That's what I thought," Draco replied to Hermione's silence.

"I hate you," Hermione spat.

"Hate's a strong word," Draco commented.

"Not strong enough," Hermione glared at his back, the only part of him she could see.

"Harsh Hermione, very harsh. How are we supposed to have a marriage based on hatred?"

"We don't," she replied shortly.

"Nice solution. Unfortunately there's no way out of it."

They'd reached a staircase that went up higher than regular ones. Hermione twisted her head around Draco's shoulder to get a good look at it. At the top of the stairs was a heavy wooden door – which was about three times the size of a normal one - with a huge black, metal lock on it. Spikes protruded from the bottom, top and sides of the large door, giving it a rather sinister appearance.

"Where does that go?" Hermione asked in amazement, not taking her eyes off it.

"You'll see," Draco said. Hermione expected Draco to put her down now, as she didn't expect he would carry her all that way up the stairs. Draco however, had other plans and they did not involve letting her go.

"Spare me the suspense," Hermione said rolling her eyes. It took almost a full minute to climb the whole staircase, and once at the top Hermione noticed a few things she hadn't been able to see before.

Before the door on a slightly raised black stone stood a pillar which rose about five feet from the floor. On top of this a black basin sat, holding a clear liquid which oddly swirled around on its own accord. Also, this section of the house seemed a whole lot darker than everywhere else. It was odd, as there were just as many windows. It felt cooler, too. Hermione involuntarily shivered, immediately wishing she hadn't as Draco felt it.

"Cold?" He asked, sneering.

"I can't help it your "third storey" is about as cold as the dungeons," Hermione shot back.

"Ouch," Draco said sarcastically. Hermione decided now was a good time to change the subject.

"So how are we supposed to get through that door? It looks impossible to open."

"It is." Draco set her down and Hermione sighed in relief.

"What do you mean it is? Why are we up here then?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It can't be opened. But there are other ways to get through to the room behind it." Draco eyed the basin, Hermione's eyes following.

"Enough of the mind games, please," Hermione said exasperatedly. "Can't you just tell me?"

Draco didn't seem in the mood to talk. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the basin.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "Could you warn me first?"

Draco ignored her protests and dragged her onto the raised stone.

"Give me your left hand," Draco ordered and before Hermione could question why, he grabbed it himself.

"Malfoy stop it!"

But Draco wasn't listening. He opened up her palm and held it over the mysterious liquid.

"What are you-"

"Close your eyes," Draco told her.

"What?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"Close your eyes. It will hurt less."

"Wh-"

Draco pulled a sharp dagger from his pocket, causing Hermione to recoil from him.

"Don't you d- AHHH!" Hermione squealed as Draco pressed the twirled metal into her palm and brought it down in one swift movement. The slice immediately sent a stream of blood into the basin, immediately turning the clear liquid a deep red. It began to swirl in the opposite direction, faster than before. It circled and circled, a vibrant crimson light emanating from it, engulfing Hermione's whole body.

Without warning, the liquid lurched forward, snatching Hermione up in it's bloody hands and threw her into the depths of the basin. Draco heard the scream echo the room around him long after she was gone.

* * *

A/N – Wow, this took a while to post! Sorry, I got grounded for about a month and this included not being allowed on the computer, thus I couldn't post anything! Hopefully this chapter was worth it. I really like this one for some reason.

I know the betrothal was predictable and clichéd, but it was always going to happen and I couldn't cut it. Hopefully the rest of the story's originality will make up for it!

Oh, one more thing. I got a review a while ago asking if I was stupid as I put authors notes sometimes before and after the story in one chapter. Just to let that person – and others with the same query – know, there are obviously things I need to tell you before and after the chapter. Simple as that!

Please review! I'm loving the constructive criticism, it helps a lot!

Marauders Gal


	14. Unbreakable Code

Corruptive 

Chapter 14 – Unbreakable Code

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Last Chapter – "Don't you d- AHHH!" Hermione squealed as Draco pressed the twirled metal into her palm and brought it down in one swift movement. The slice immediately sent a stream of blood into the basin, immediately turning the clear liquid a deep red. It began to swirl in the opposite direction, faster than before. It circled and circled, a vibrant crimson light emanating from it, engulfing Hermione's whole body.

* * *

Without warning, the liquid lurched forward, snatching Hermione up in it's bloody hands and threw her into the depths of the basin. Draco heard the scream echo the room around him long after she was gone.

Hermione's chilling scream was washed away by the rushing water. It filled her mouth with crimson and she choked, coughing up water. But it was everyone, suffocating her, desperately trying to drown her. She tried to scream but more blood filled her mouth. Hermione threw her arms around the place – she had the sensation that she was swimming and flying at the same time.

This suddenly ended as she fell, feeling her knees hit stone. Her whole body jolted and shuddered, sending her straight to the floor. Hermione spluttered, coughing blood and water up onto the stone floor around her. She wiped the red liquid from her face, clearing her eyes so she could see. Her entire body was covered in blood; everything from her head, to her clothes, to her feet; she was soaked.

A mysterious breeze passed her, chilling her to the bone. She gazed around the room, unable to find a window. This sent more shivers down her spine.

_What is this place?_ Hermione wondered in amazement. A sting from her hand reminded her what had happened and anger suddenly surged through her. Though she was covered in crimson water, the actual blood from her hand shone more vibrantly than it all. She ripped off the bottom of her jacket, wrapping it around her wounded hand.

_If Draco needed to use my blood, why did he have to make the cut so bloody deep?_ Hermione cursed in her mind. She tied the two ends of the material together tightly, drawing in a sharp breath of pain.

"Damn you, Draco."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Draco grimaced. He remembered his first time going through the door clearly, and pictured the pain and discomfort Hermione was going through now. He was thankful that it only happened the first time. Otherwise he wouldn't bother coming in here as often as he did.

Draco raised his left hand, hovering it over the basin warily. He knew this time it wouldn't hurt, but the feeling was unpleasant all the same. Squeezing his eyes shut – a technique that blocked out nausea – he plunged his hand into the clear contents of the bowl. It sucked him forward into it, sending him down a whirlpool-filled path.

He span rapidly, his head spinning as he became dizzier and dizzier. He shut his eyes even tighter, thinking over and over in his head, "_Mind over body, mind over body._"

This sensation he was feeling was not really all that bad. It was but a spell toying with the mind and if you were powerful enough, you could block it out. Draco was still in need of a little practice, though knowing that he'd come out of it better than Hermione sure helped.

* * *

Hermione shivered, laying on her back in a pool of blood-like water. Her body was covered in goose bumps and the nausea had just hit her. It made her head spin, her throat burn and her stomach ache. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, trying desperately to stop shaking.

Another gust of wind blew around her, making her squeeze her eyes tighter still. She had no idea what was going on and it was getting to her. This time, the wind didn't subside – it got greater; louder - more frightening.

It swirled around her in large loops, the sound becoming deafening. Hermione's robe blew around her and her hair whipped her face. Suddenly the wind dropped to nothing, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and gazed around the room.

She almost screamed.

Draco's feet touched down on the floor lightly, a much more graceful entrance than Hermione's. He looked down at her, smirking.

"Bit wet, Hermione?" Draco teased. Hermione swore quite rudely at him.

"Wow, you _are_ a fiesty one, aren't you?" Draco sneered.

"What … was that-that _thing_!" Hermione choked out angrily. "A warning … would have been … nice!"

"It's a portal – the only way you can reach this room," Draco informed her.

"Well why aren't you all wet?" Hermione exclaimed, appearing to have forgotten that she was breathless. "And why haven't you got a huge gaping cut on _your_ palm?" She aggressively thrust her bandaged hand as close to him as she could get without standing.

Draco extended his left hand, revealing a faint white line across his palm.

"It only happens the first time. Once, then that's it. It's a security device. My ancestors figured that if anyone was going to steal anything from here, they'd get to this stage and it'd scare them off. They wouldn't try it a second time."

"Well if you expected _this_ to happen every time, why would you break in again, it'd be madness!" Hermione agreed. "But why would they want to steal anything from this room?"

They both looked around the empty room until their eyes fell on the multi-coloured door on the other side.

"This is only the first room. We're not on the third-storey yet."

"Geez, what's so secret that you have to go to this much trouble to find it?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"It's a secret," Draco smirked and pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at Hermione. She cringed immediately, instinctively covering her face with her hands. Draco just shook his head and muttered an incantation. Seconds later Hermione was bone dry and warm, not a drop of blood in sight – except of course the bloodied bandage over her wounded hand.

Draco walked over to her and helped her up, knowing she'd still feel quite weak. He inspected her left hand, pulling the material back to see the cut.

"I think I got a little carried away," Draco noted but without any trace of guilt. "I'd heal it for you, but there really is no point yet."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, leaning against him as she could not hold herself up.

"You'll see," Draco said, helping her walk towards the next door. "Just stay awake."

"I'll try," Hermione murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Awake!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open instantly.

"You can't fall asleep, Hermione, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded groggily. They'd reached the next door, but now up close Hermione realised there were actually four narrow doors crammed right next to each other. Each door was painted a different colour; red, green, blue and yellow.

"House colours?" Hermione asked.

"Cleveer, but no," Draco answered. "They're elements. Fire, earth, water and air."

Hermione now noticed the tiny gold engravings on each door; a flame, a flower, a droplet of water and a cloud.

"But what do they mean?" Hermione asked. "How do we get through to the next room?"

In answer, something fell from the roof, hitting the floor with a dull thud. It was an envelope. Hermione stared at it in surprise before slowly turning her head to face Draco who was looking back at her, amused.

"W-What do we do?" Hermione asked, a little freaked.

"Open it and find out," Draco told her, not finding this at all as disconcerting as Hermione. She hesitantly stepped towards the envelope, almost scared it was going to jump up at her.

"It wont bite," Draco commented, the corner of his mouth twitching, trying not to smile. Her glared at him.

"I know that!" She snapped and snatched the envelope from the ground. It was yellowed, obviously from age and had odd markings on the front. She brought it closer to her face, squinting, trying to decipher the code.

"Don't bother trying to read that. It'd be impossible for you, no matter how smart you are."

Hermione ignored him and carefully opened it. She was surprised to see that it was wax-sealed, but she gently prised it open. Pulling out an equally yellowed piece of parchment, Hermione began to feel a strange sensation from it. She looked back up at Draco.

"Will _this_ one bite me?" Hermione asked, half-joking but serious at the same time.

Draco laughed, "It's not dangerous! … Well, nothing life-threatening anyway."

"Oh, that makes me want to open it!" Hermione said sarcastically, but reluctantly opened the folded parchment up, holding her breath. Hermione stared at the paper, as she had with the envelope.

"What is this gibberish?" Hermione exclaimed. "It makes absolutely no sense."

"It's called code and it's not gibberish – I can read it perfectly," Draco informed her.

"You can read _this_?" Hermione waved the paper in front of his face. "This actually makes sense to you!" Draco grabbed her arm and gently moved it back to Hermione's side, out of his face, almost looking down on her.

"Yes I can," Draco said, looking almost offended that she didn't believe him.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Read it to me."

"No."

Hermione's face fell.

"What, why?"

"You're brainy enough. I know you're not stupid."

"Yes, but you said no matter how smart I-"

"Maybe not to read it … but to make some sense of it, to understand it …" Draco trailed off. Hermione's eyes narrowed, squinting hard in thought.

"Think about it, what's something that could allow me to read it but not you?" Draco hinted.

"Oh, it must be written in some kind of Prat Code, right?" Hermione retorted sarcastically, becoming impatient.

"I'm being serious," Draco insisted. "What are some factors that make us different?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Merlin, where do I start?"

Draco gave her a stern look.

"Okay, alright, fine … you're a Malfoy, a blonde git, you didn't believe that you had Muggle parents your whole life, I don't live in a house where I need a map and compass just to find my way around, I'm not a spoilt brat, you're in Slytherin, you-"

Hermione broke off mid-sentence, her eyes flickering from the parchment to the green door in front of her. She had just laid her eyes on something she had missed before. In the top corner of the parchment was a symbol of a flower inside a circular gold ring.

"The doors _do_ correspond to House colours, don't they?" Hermione asked.

"Well most of my ancestors did attend the school … so they confined this area to only allow past, present and future Hogwarts students to enter … of course, most of the people who come through here are Malfoy's. You are one of the very few to come this far who isn't related to me."

Draco said this as though Hermione should feel proud of this fact – she wasn't.

"So only Slytherins can read this?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Draco said rhetorically.

"Well why did it give me something I can't read?"

"This isn't supposed to be easy you know?" Draco said. "If it were easy to break in, we wouldn't store some of our most valuable and precious possessions up here."

"Like what, a blood basin and four brightly coloured doors?" Hermione spat.

Draco ignored her comment and simply looked at her, waiting for her to discover what it was she had to do.

Hermione sighed, frustrated, squinting at the parchment one more time before thrusting it into Draco's face.

"Can't you just give me _one_ clue? An idea as to what it's telling me to do?" Hermione asked. " … please?"

Draco's eyes lingered on the emerald door, just long enough for Hermione to catch it.

"I have to go through the door?" Hermione asked.

"Bravo …" Draco applauded. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"But what's on the other side?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

Both their eyes trailed to the green door, Hermione apprehensive. She made a few steps towards the door before quickly stopping, turning back around to Draco.

"Are you coming with me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh but I'd much prefer to sit back and watch."

On cue, a comfy black sofa materialised out of thin air, as did a small crystal bowl. Draco took his spot on the couch and placed the bowl on his lap. Hermione now realised that it was filled with water.

"Come here for a second," Draco ordered and Hermione did, just to get away from that door. "Sit down."

She sat down on the edge of the couch, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"How's your hand?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at him, not bothering to answer. But Draco did not take this to offence. He gently held her hand open and began to unravel the bloodied material.

"That's there for a reason, you realise?" Hermione stated.

"So's this," Draco replied, revealing the cut across her palm. He held it over the bowl.

"Hey!" Hermione frantically jerked her hand away. "I am _not_ travelling through a bloody whirlpool again today!"

"I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Draco grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to keep her hand over the bowl. Three droplets of blood sent ripples across the surface and immediately produced an image in it. Hermione's face floated in there, sitting next to Draco who was holding a glass bowl.

"It shows me where you are and what you're doing. Old magic," Draco told her. "Now go."

"Am I going to come back alive?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"If you're lucky."

* * *

A/N – Well this chapter was kind of … weird. Meh, I'll make it up to you! BEWARE! The next chapter is going to be PACKED full of a completely different twist on Corruptive. It's all about what's behind the four doors, and it will probably be a really long chapter! I don't know whether or not I'm going to make it one big chapter or a couple of smaller ones, but it will probably take longer than usual to write and post. Hopefully it will be worth it!

ALSO! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed A Cheater's Game! I'm actually really into writing it at the moment, and I will be continuing with it. But Corruptive is of course my main story, so don't worry!

I REALLY, REALLY LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! _Please_ keep it coming, I plan on re-writing parts of the story because I've made a couple of plot-errors here and there, and of course there's lots of spelling and grammar mistakes! So if you see ANY thing please point it out …. CONSTRUCTIVELY. No one likes a flamer.

Marauders Gal


	15. Part One: You Shouldn't Be Here

Corruptive 

Chapter 15 – Part 1: You Shouldn't Be Here

A/N – Quick author's note: this is PART ONE of the FOUR DOORS series, which obviously will contain four parts.

Last Chapter – Draco grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to keep her hand over the bowl. Three droplets of blood sent ripples across the surface and immediately produced an image in it. Hermione's face floated in there, sitting next to Draco who was holding a glass bowl.

"It shows me where you are and what you're doing. Old magic," Draco told her. "Now go."

"Am I going to come back alive?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"If you're lucky."

* * *

_If you're lucky… _

The words chilled her right down to the core and Draco's expressionless face held no sign of sincerity or sarcasm. Holding his gaze as she stood up and slowly backed up towards the door, Hermione could not find a single word to say to the boy holding her image in his hands; that notion in itself mocked her helplessness and powered his control.

She opened her mouth but thought better of it, deciding instead to break his stare and turn to face the door. It was a lot taller than she was – almost two times as tall in fact – looming above her, gleaming like a massive emerald even in the dim flickering light from the torches on the walls. Intimidating; she could not help thinking that the door seemed to stare her down.

_Don't be silly – it's a door, for Merlin's sake!_

And without a second thought, Hermione grasped the brass handle, pulled down and pushed. Releasing the handle, the door swung dangerously into the darkness, disappearing completely from view until impacting heavily at 180 degrees. What it hit, Hermione had no idea; she was staring at pitch black. She spun around and glared at a smirking Draco.

"All that suspense for nothing!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't tell me this is some kind of jo-"

A deep rumbling sound echoed in the distance. Hermione whipped her head around just in time to see a bright bolt of lightning illuminate the darkness through the door. And for that split second, the door revealed its secrets; a forest.

And before Hermione could even widen her eyes in surprise, a vicious wind sucked her through the frightening green door; it slammed loudly behind her. She fell heavily to the forest floor with a thud, landing in a bunch of large damp leaves. Her breath suddenly became shallow, her eyes wide in fear. Staring up into the blackened sky, Hermione could hardly see a thing around her.

Nerves on end, she felt every movement surrounding her in a surreal sixth sense; the wind-blown leaves; the light spatter of rain; the rushing of fierce wind. And Hermione had a feeling this storm was only beginning.

Lightning illuminated the area as it hit its target, warning Hermione of what was to occur only seconds before it did. A sound unlike any other she had ever heard erupted above her; a crack followed by a sickening split. With speed the terrified witch had not known herself capable of, Hermione flung herself out of the path of the falling monster just in time before the tree came crashing down directly on the patch of earth she had been sprawled across mere moments ago.

Hermione didn't have enough time to scream before another bolt of lightning struck its mark – a tree on her left – simultaneously followed by another to an equally large tree on her right. They seemed to fall in unison and with a dreaded sickening crunch, the two collided directly above her. This time Hermione could not suppress a scream. She backed away as the two trees hung in the air, timeless, as if unsure which way to fall.

"Don't fall on me, don't fall on me, don't …" Hermione chanted under her breath, continuing to edge away backwards. Terror prevented her from running away although her brain screamed desperately at her to do so. With a chilling lurch, the two trees made a sudden movement towards Hermione, fear rippling through her body as she stumbled over her feet, sending herself straight to the ground.

On her back, body soaked in mud, the dark looming shadows of the beasts drew above her. Seconds before they hit the ground, Hermione forced herself to roll to the right, feeling the branch woosh past her head moments later. Leaves rained down on top of her as a thunderous boom sounded, the trees reaching the forest floor.

A horrible stinging to her left arm made her glance down; a deep gash had slashed across her pale, white skin. Blood seeped through her fingers as she put pressure on the wound, but the flow of sickly crimson liquid would not cease.

Shutting the stinging, burning pain out of her mind, panting, Hermione threw herself onto her feet, steadying her body with a hand on the trunk of the first falling tree. And what her eyes met was astonishing.

The last two trees had joined at their tops, branches entangled, and they landed right at the base of the first tree; _an arrow!_

_It is too good to be true …_

She gazed around the darkness of the forest around her but she was surrounded completely by it. This was the only clue she had been given and she was going to have to take it. Taking a deep breath, the nervous witch turned around facing the direction in which the arrow was pointing.

_Could it really be this easy?_

After that thought she erased the doubt from her mind; she simply walked. Though you couldn't really say simply in a forest like the one she was in. Each treacherous step could lead to a painful death, a long plummet to the unknown floor of the forest where every tree root stuck out at such angles that made them look alive; alive enough to entangle their way around your ankle and pull at the most inopportune moments. And inopportune moments generally meant imminent danger; death was almost a promise.

So Hermione carefully manoeuvred her body in such a way that she was almost always holding something solid for support, like tree trunks. And lucky for her, this forest was plentiful. Unfortunately, looks can be deceiving and, as Hermione soon learned, not everything was as it seemed. Just as the cautious girl took a step over a precariously placed log, the branch she was using to support her body gave way and in turn sent her to the ground.

But it didn't end there. Somehow – and the screaming girl was not in the right state of mind to ponder how – the branch opened a small patch of earth, right under Hermione's foot. In the millisecond before she plummeted into the ground, Hermione could actually see the earth sift down through the hole. And then she was gone from sight, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, unable to suppress a terrified scream as she fell at least ten meters before landing on something soft; artificially so.

The sight that met her eyes terrified her more than the fall itself; not because the place was all that scary, but because it was impossible. She was in a room – one she had been in before. And last time, it wasn't underground.

Shocking pink walls almost blinded her in contrast to the dark, sombre colours of the forest Hermione had just fallen from. But the forest was no longer above her; a pink ceiling had silently replaced it.

Hermione breathed deeply and squeezed her eyes shut for several moments, as though hoping it would all vanish. But as she opened her eyes, fluorescent pink still met her eyes. And the familiarity of the room did not go away. All the elegant white furniture, brightly coloured mats and innumerable pillows stayed firmly fixed in place. And before a large box of toys sat a small blonde girl in a pink dress, back facing Hermione. Her tiny frame trembled, a small china doll clutched to her chest.

"They can't send me away … I belong here with you Cissy," she cried softly to her doll. "I'll hide in here … maybe they won't find me."

Hermione slowly rose from the bed – surprised the mud, rain and leaves had disappeared entirely from her body – and took two steps towards the toy box.

"Cissy?" Hermione called softly, uncertainty lingering in her voice. The child snapped around, eyes wide. The doll fell limply into her lap, unnerving eyes staring straight up at Hermione, twinkling in the dim light. The sight was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Y-you've come to take me a-away …" Cissy stammered, squeezing the doll's arm tightly.

"No, no, no …" Hermione hushed her. "I would never do that to you."

"D-don't you love me, mummy?"

Hermione hesitated. "O-of course I love you Cissy, you're-"

"Cissy …" the word sounded odd on the young girl's tongue. "You shouldn't be here …" her voice becoming instantly lower. Hermione's eyes widened at the sudden change. "You're not my mummy."

A moments silence passed all too quickly before a freak wind flew across the room, throwing Hermione roughly into a wall. The room's objects remained untouched. The beast blew again but this time the door was thrown open and in an instant, Hermione was sucked through. Her screams sounded dull as blurred walls rushed passed her, almost as though her presence did not affect her surrounds; as though she wasn't there at all.

Weightlessness fell over her in a dizzying wave, wind throwing her limp body with ease until she skidded to the ground, span involuntarily and eventually stopped as she smashed into a couch. Draco's smirking face loomed above her; she was back.

"Nice ... next you'll be prancing around in those ridiculous Muggle skate-things," Draco commented as Hermione picked herself up from the ground, clutching her bloodied arms, tatters of clothing hanging off of her.

"Ah, and only one injury … that's very interesting," Draco muttered before waving his hand; the crystal bowl disappeared from sight. "Well we'd best continue on; now that you've passed that test …"

Draco opted for actions over words, strolling over to the closed green door. His fingers reached for the handle ...

"No!" Hermione yelled just as Draco pushed it open. Hermione threw a hand over her face (the one with the good arm) and clutched to the couch in terror. But, after several tense moments, she raised her head to find Draco standing calmly by the open door – to a _normal_ looking room.

No darkness, no trees – and definitely no lightning.

"But what … how …!" Hermione trailed off, eyes fluttering, trying to conserve energy to keep them open. Draco studied her momentarily before abandoning his post by the door to head over to the couch.

"Come on, I think you'll need some rest before you continue on to the next doors-"

"More!" Hermione shrieked, eyes wide in what seemed like madness. Draco did not answer and instead picked her up from the floor, carrying the pale-faced girl into the room in his arms.

"L-let go of me … Malfoy … I can – I can walk … my-m-myself," Hermione protested lamely, head lolling from side to side, heavy; her entire world seemed to spin, even behind closed eyes. Again Draco ignored her; he appeared to believe Hermione was not in the right state of mind to decide anything. And he was most probably right.

They entered the room. It was small by Malfoy standards but was bigger than most average Muggle lounge rooms. All it held was a bed, a tall chest of drawers and a single arm chair. A door stood ajar on the other side, presumably a bathroom. Draco lay Hermione down on the large mahogany bed, blue linen and cushions adorning it, before heading over to the drawers.

The room had no windows, Hermione quickly noted, immediately sending a claustrophobic chill down her spine. She sat, back against the bed head, curling her knees up to her chest; Hermione wanted to be as small as possible.

Maybe she'd disappear through the floor again …

Hermione snapped back to reality as Draco slammed a drawer shut. In his hand he carried a deep magenta vial. The dark liquid inside sloshed around tantalisingly; teasing her – _tempting_ her.

Hermione eyed it with caution.

"W-what's that?" Hermione stammered, alarmed.

"Nothing to worry about," Draco assured her, popping the tiny cork. He held it to her lips. Hermione drew away.

"Drink it," Draco ordered.

"No," Hermione replied defiantly, unable to take her eyes off the mystifying liquid.

"No?" Draco inquired. "If you don't drink it within ten minutes of leaving the forest, it will trap you inside for all eternity. And no just you, but me as well. I don't know about you, Hermione, but I sure as hell don't want to spend the rest of forever stuck in a living forest with you.

"If you don't take it now, I _will_ make you."

Hermione eyed him in fear before her eyes returned to the vial before her mouth. Reluctantly she took it from Draco's fingers and, before her mind could scream at her to stop, she downed it in a single gulp.

Instantly a burning pain spread across her chest causing her to cry out. It laced out through her entire body, setting every nerve of fire; running along her veins, each dreaded pulse trying to out-do the other. She wanted to scream, as though it would release the pain, send it shooting off in every direction like a spectacular light show. Even though it lasted mere seconds, it felt much, _much_ longer.

In a moment that was all gone, replaced with a cool sensation that coursed though her whole body. She closed her eyes, now calm. Rational thoughts flew back to her.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes yet not looking at Draco. Instead the placid girl took in her surroundings. The room was made entirely of stone – walls, ceiling and floor – however, oddly, it was not at all cold. Plain; extremely plain. The only decorative thing in the room was a large fluffy white rug; startling white. This room had either never been used or magic was keeping that rug clean – you never really knew in Malfoy Manor.

"Where are we, Malfoy?" Hermione repeated, steadily becoming impatient.

"Does it really matter, Hermione? It doesn't make a single difference to your situation," Draco pointed out, taking off his shoes and stretching out on the bed next to her. "And would it kill you to call me by my name once in a while?"

Hermione drew the blankets close to her chin, inching right to the edge of the bed despite its massive size.

"Oh sorry … _Jerk_," Hermione retorted nastily, turning away from him. She didn't see the look on his face as he turned slightly to face her.

It was probably for the best anyway.

Draco quickly erased the emotion from his face and instead smirked and put his hands behind his head, spreading further across the bed. Hermione made a face, squirming.

"Stop it," she ordered, snapping her head in his direction.

"Stop what?" Draco asked mid-yawn, eyes closing peacefully.

_Peacefully! Malfoy is anything BUT peaceful._

Yet she could not help but continue to look at his resting figure; transfixed. When Hermione did not answer, Draco opened an eyelid a crack.

"Stop what?" he repeated, silver eyes boring into hers, staring her down. It was unnerving but Hermione forced herself to hold his gaze.

"When are we leaving here?" Hermione asked instead.

"Oh I don't know," Draco drawled, bored. "Tomorrow morning maybe. Might even wait til the afternoon."

Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"But-"

"But what?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish, making strange gestures between herself, Draco and the bed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We're sleeping in here!" Hermione squeaked incredulously, motioning to the bed. "_Together!_"

"Well I don't plan on sleeping on the floor," Draco told her. Hermione was at a loss for words, defeated.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "But if I wake up and you're anywhere near me-"

"The bed's not _that_ big you know?"

All Hermione could do was glare.

"You're so-" Hermione froze as her eyes focused on something behind Draco, unable to continue.

"Charming?" Draco smirked.

But Hermione did not answer. She could not. Not after what she had just seen.

"Oh come on, surely I'm not so bad that you can't even find the words?"

But still no reply. Draco frowned and risked waving a hand in her face.

"Ahh … _Granger?_" Draco tested hesitantly, using the name she had forbidden him to call her. Even this did not grab her attention.

"Hermione, what-"

Then he followed her eyes. And he saw it too.

"Woah – no way," Draco breathed, jumping up from the bed and rushing towards the bathroom. It wasn't the bathroom itself that he was worried about. It was the tiny, unmoving hand poking out from inside it.

Hastily he threw the door open, dropping to his knees beside the unconscious figure. Blonde wavy hair sprawled across the bathroom's blue tiled floor, pink dress ruffled and strewn around her body. Her face, although she was unconscious, was contorted in pain – and fear; she was pale beyond belief.

"Cissy – _Cissy!_ Open your eyes," Draco cried, shaking her limp body slightly. "Hermione, help me!"

Draco grabbed the small girl's wrist; her pulse, slow and faint, was barely there.

"Snap out of it, Hermione, I need you; help me!" Draco called, his voice steadily rising in panic. Hermione shook her head but could not rid the wave of nausea that crashed down over her. She squeezed her eyes shut, hands over her head; but it would not block out the pain. An agonised moan escaped her lips.

Draco's head snapped around, mouth gaping.

"What – what's wrong with you!"

Hermione had paled considerably and her lips had turned a startling deep shade of blue. Draco glanced back down at Cissy.

Pale.

Blue …

Horrified, he returned his wide eyes to Hermione. She began crawling across the bed, sheets ruffling up around her. Grabbing the post on the end, she steadied herself before taking one step and stumbling heavily to the ground.

Draco jumped up and rushed over to her, but Hermione was not aware of it. She screamed over and over again but it was drowned out by the ringing in her ears. Draco shook her shoulders, calling out her name. But everything was a blur now – nothing was real. Hermione's body was gone, replaced by the burning, searing pain in her head.

And all she could see was Cissy's face, calling; taunting …

"You shouldn't be here …"

* * *

A/N – WOW! … I updated, how shocking. I hope it was worth it, I've been working on this solid for a few weeks now. A severe writer's block was attacking me for a few months, but I'm back on track now! (I hope!). 

Well – as always – I would really appreciate your comments and criticism (as long as it's constructive), so please review!

And thank you for everyone who kept reviewing, despite my utter laziness! … I love you all.

Marauders Gal


	16. Afraid and Unwilling

Corruptive

Chapter 16 – Afraid and Unwilling

Last Chapter – Draco jumped up and rushed over to her, but Hermione was not aware of it. She screamed over and over again but it was drowned out by the ringing in her ears. Draco shook her shoulders, calling out her name. But everything was a blur now – nothing was real. Hermione's body was gone, replaced by the burning, searing pain in her head.

And all she could see was Cissy's face, calling; taunting …

"You shouldn't be here …"

* * *

_She did not know how long she had been walking for but already her legs had started to ache. Comfortably she strolled down a familiar corridor; one in Malfoy Manor. The rich crimson carpet trailed up the expansive stone floor, doors streaming by either side of her. It looked like a maze of random doorways, but for Hermione it was __instinctual. Portraits on the walls loomed above her, the ceiling seeming further away than ever._

_Casually she reached for a door knob and turned it slowly. First thing that caught her eye was the multitude of pink strewn across the room, ranging from a magenta and white bedspread to the pale pink trunk of toys by the wall. She felt a strange sense of comfort as she walked into the room, smiling at the multi-coloured arrangement of floral rugs decorating the cream carpet._

"_You really should learn to knock, sweetie," a woman's voice called out to her. Swinging the door fully open, she noticed a woman with long brown waves of hair cascading down her back sitting on the bed. Beside her was a man with sleek blonde hair, a hand resting gently on the woman's thigh. Hermione smiled up at them, knowing in her mind that she recognised the pair but unable to register from where._

"_I can't find daddy." The words flowed out of her mouth smoothly, yet without her control. The woman looked down at her, a slightly forced smile curving her lips across her face._

"_He's probably at work. You know what your father is like with his business."_

_Hermione considered this for a second until her eyes happened to catch sight of the new camera her father had brought home for her last week._

"_Oh, mummy can we take a photo with my brand new camera ... please?" she exclaimed, beaming with the cheesiest smile she could muster. Her mother glanced back at the blonde man who gave her a little smirk._

"_One quick photo, okay? But after this you have to give me and your uncle some time to relax."_

_Hermione jumped up onto the bed, giggling._

"_But you're not _really_ my uncle," she said cheekily. The blonde man laughed, but his eyes narrowed slightly._

"_Well thank Merlin for that ..." He muttered under his breath gripping the woman's thigh as he did so._

"_We're practically all family, aren't we?" Her mother smiled. Hermione grabbed the camera and handed it to the man who stood up from the bed, backing towards the door with it._

_Suddenly the woman began tickling her like crazy, forcing giggles to erupt from Hermione's mouth. Even after the snap and flash of the camera, she did not stop laughing._

"_I want to see!" she shrieked finally, rolling off the bed and staggering towards the man. He handed her the photograph – that had printed instantly – which she quickly snatched from his grasp._

_There they were, mother and daughter on the bed, brown hair entangling in shorter blonde curls, Hermione in a fit of giggles._

_But then suddenly Hermione started seeing the photograph from a different perspective. It animatedly began to change, ageing instantly before her eyes, discoloured and faded. And then she was back in the hallway with Draco before her, shortly after her first encounter with Cissy. The memories came flooding back..._

Hermione awoke with a shuddering gasp to open her eyes only to complete darkness. For a moment she laid still, her broken breaths the only noise to split the deafening silence. Her eyes wildly circled left to right, left to right, her whole body fighting off convulsions laid down by fear. She tried to move her body – her arms, her legs, fingers, toes – but her mind pinned her down. It swirled and swirled, her head an ocean and she was lost at sea, until she could not keep her eyes open any longer. The blackness that consumed her was a stranger no more; nevertheless, it was not to be trusted. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione let out an ear-piercing scream ...

* * *

"This ... your doing?"

_Silence ... silence ..._

"How ... allow this ... happen? ... disaster ..."

_Silence ... silence. ..._

"ANSWER ME!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, blurred vision matching the muffled voices her ears were unable to entirely pick up. It took her a few moments to register that she was back in Draco's bedroom, the first room she was brought to in the Manor. And, like last time, as she sat up the same chains restricted her, weighing down her wrists and arms. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light of the room, eventually able to focus; her gaze landed on the slightly ajar door. The voices continued to spill in.

"You will not lie to me ..." came Lucius's cold, threatening voice

"I'm not lying," – Hermione was sure that was Lucretia – "but I will not tell you anything."

A thump against the wall immediately followed, startling Hermione so much that her chains rattled noisily against the bed head behind her. The movement and voices outside ceased instantly. As the door slowly creaked open, Hermione allowed her head to lull to the side and quickly snapped her eyes shut. But she could not slow down the pace of her heavy breathing.

She felt Lucius and Lucretia enter the room; she could feel their eyes burning her body.

"Is this how you want your daughter to be? Is this what you've chosen for her?" Lucius sneered.

"I did not choose this!" Lucretia burst out.

"Ah, so what did you choose? You know they both cannot survive in the same time for much longer ..."

Hermione heard Lucretia take a shaky breath and sensed she must be over near the couch by the fire place. Lucius slowly walked over towards her, his shoes sinking into the plush carpet.

"I know ... but I cannot stand to see Hermione married into your family!"

Hermione opened her eye a crack to realise the pair were no longer paying attention to her. Lucius took one more step towards Lucretia and placed his hand behind her head, fingers falling loosely through her hair. But then they tightened as he grasped her brown locks, exuding a gasp of pain from the woman before him. Violently he pushed her into the arm of the couch, pulling her body against his own.

"I'm sorry, _my dear_," Lucius spat in her ear. "But I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Abruptly he pushed Lucretia over the arm of the couch where she landed on the large red leather cushions. Snaking his body on top of hers, Hermione could no longer see what was happening as the couch faced away from her.

"Just like old times ..." Lucius whispered so softly Hermione almost didn't catch it. In fact, she was sure she must have imagined it.

"Except last time w-wasn't with ... with the force you've become enamoured by s-since ... since ..."

"Since you left me?" Lucius stopped, the frost evident in his voice. He sat up, looking down on Lucretia a strange expression lingering in his eyes for just a second. "As you'll learn ... _no-one_leaves a Malfoy. Not even you."

It seemed to go on for hours. Tears escaped Hermione's eyes as she became surrounded by her mother's gasps, her feeble restraint. Lucius was not in it for the pleasure; it was the pain he longed for. Infatuated with infliction, he was beyond control. Finally it ended with Lucius pulling Lucretia up for a kiss. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, collected the tears that stained them.

"You know I'll always love you," he whispered, but it was harsh; a deadly promise and a burden.

"And you know that is why I will always hate you ..." Lucretia breathed, shaking herself from his grasp. She pulled herself out from under him, adjusted her clothes and held her head high. All she gave him was a look; it was all she could muster. And more than he deserved. A moment later, she left the room as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

For a moment Lucius sat there on the couch, staring at the very place Lucretia had just been. The expression on his face was indescribable as though he himself did not know what he was thinking. A moment's pity was replaced by the memory of what had occurred previously, and Hermione shook herself of any sympathy she felt for him. Suddenly his head whipped around and stared at Hermione. Heart racing out of her chest she was positive he had seen her, even after she closed her eyes. Hesitantly she waited, her breath rising in her chest, fear racking her body. Hairs on end, Hermione awaited the worst. But Lucius simply let out a breath of air and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hermione did not open her eyes for a while later. Fear kept her rooted to the spot. When she finally opened her eyes again, the light outside had already begun to fade; darkness was upon them. And again Hermione felt so alone.

Memories of her dream shook her still. Memories of her mother and Lucius. The impossible seemed to be true, but she would not allow herself to think of it until it could be confirmed. Feeling another wave of nausea hit her, she allowed herself to drift into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hours later she was awoken by a soft grasp to her arm; startled by the cold fingers, she snapped her eyes open immediately. Draco was seated beside her, concern filling his grey eyes. And for once he was not attempting to hide his emotions. 

"Hermione, I-"

"What is happening to me?" Hermione cut him off, tears immediately filling her eyes. Draco's hand continued to grasp her arm.

"W-we're not entirely sure," Draco stuttered. "It seems that Cissy... well, she isn't your daughter... she's-"

"Me."

Draco sat frozen in place for a moment, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes ..." was all the boy could muster.

Hermione let out a long breath and stared off passed Draco's shoulder and out the window. Night had fallen but the moon bathed the trees outside casting an eerie glow on the courtyard below.

"Where's Cissy?" Hermione breathed a while later.

"The closer you two were, the worse you both got. I-I could only take one of you back..." Draco trailed off.

"You _left_ her there?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Raziel went back for her earlier. We've decided to leave her there for a while... until we can figure out how to get her back to her own time," Draco explained, though his voice seemed rather strained.

"_We've decided?_ You mean Lucius decided!"

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Draco yelled. "Do not just assume this is his doing."

"I will talk about your father however I like. How could you leave a little girl up there on her own in _that_ state ..."

Suddenly Draco grabbed both of her arms and shook her with more force than he initially intended.

"Don't you understand, Hermione?" Draco exclaimed. "If Cissy is here for much longer, you will die."

Hermione stared wide eyed and shocked at him, unable to move and seemingly incapable of breathing. Abruptly she turned her head away from him so that all he could see was her bushy hair covering her face. Blinking back tears she did not want him to see she closed her eyes and breathed in heavily, trying so hard to keep herself still.

Draco sat there, hands still holding each of her arms, blinking and unsure of how to react.

"I-I didn't mean to be so abrupt, but ..."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said through all her hair, unmoving. No matter how hard she was trying, the shakiness still showed through in her voice.

Draco watched her for a moment, noting she was still considerably pale, and her lips a nasty shade of blue. Creases began to form in his forehead and he pressed his lips together.

"Why have you got me chained up again?" she asked after a while. Draco took a second to reply for several reasons. The first was that he was still taking in her odd sickly appearance. And the second was because he really didn't want to answer her question.

"Sorry, what?" Draco stumbled over the question, trying to buy time.

As Hermione opened her mouth to continue, Draco cut across.

"You know what I think would be a great idea?" Draco exclaimed, whipping out his wand. "If we went to the dining room to get some dinner. Here..."

With a wave of his wand the chains from the wall disappeared and transformed into a single thin chain that seemed to hang loosely from Hermione's wrists. It allowed her to move freely, but upon Draco's command it would restrict her instantly.

"But-" Hermione began.

"Come on!" Draco grabbed the chain from the middle and hauled her out of bed. As Hermione got to her feet a quick wave of dizziness overcame her and she swayed abruptly to the side. His seeker-reflexes coming into play, Draco's free hand darted out and forcefully grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as Hermione – despite her unwillingness – leaned against him. Hermione breathed in deep for a few seconds, eyes closed, hand against her cheek. She could hear Draco's heart beating through his chest.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"You have to eat," was all Draco said as he awkwardly slid his arm around Hermione's waist and helped her out of the room. The witch frowned as she felt his fingers reach her hip, glaring at him out the corner of her eye.

They walked down the corridor, both looking straight ahead almost as though trying not to acknowledge the other. Upon reaching the staircase, Draco's hand brushed against Hermione's, surprising them both. Hermione looked down at her hand where Draco's still laid upon her own. Slowly she allowed her gaze to follow his arm up to his eyes. The same expression lingered in their eyes, except he was afraid and she unwilling.

But that did not stop him. His hand trailed its way from her hand up to her cheek. Hermione watched him, unblinking, unsure yet seemingly frozen in place. She felt her back press against the banister, unsure whether it was his or her own doing. Hermione refused to drop his gaze.

She was the last to close her eyes when he leaned down and kissed her. And the first to pull away.

For a moment they stood there, faces close, eyes still locked in battle, but they no longer carried the same expression.

"I-I can't do this," Hermione stammered and broke their gaze, clutching to the banister for support.

"Hermion-" Draco reached for her but Hermione simply turned from him and began hurrying down the stairs. He rushed after her. Reaching her a few steps from the bottom he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

And out of nowhere, Hermione burst into tears.

Slowly lowering her body to the stairs, Hermione bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut, as though by blocking out her vision she could also block out her pain. Draco took her hands, sitting beside her in an attempt to console Hermione.

"I can't ... I can't do it," Hermione cried. "I can't marry you. I don't want to live my life like this!"

Draco took in a breath, "You know we don't have a choice-"

"I don't care! I don't want to be a part of it! I hate this family-"

Suddenly the door before them to the lounge crashed open so loudly Hermione fought off the urge to scream. As the pair threw their heads up to the source of the noise Hermione felt a wave of terror crash over her.

Furious and followed in by Lucius was Lord Voldemort. Eyes on the pair instantly, he noted Hermione's tears, her fear and Draco's hands. Smirking he shot Lucius a look.

"Ah, finally we found you two love birds," Voldemort boomed. "And here we were thinking you may have tried to make a run for it."

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks.

"We need to have a little chat ..." Voldemort stated. "I cannot have anymore little holes in my plan. Stage one starts tonight. Come."

* * *

A/N – WOW longest break ever ... Hope this wasn't a disappointing chapter. I tried to make it a little different, hopefully interesting, considering I've been pretty lazy this last year but I was doing my last year of school so I do have SOME kind of excuse.

Let me know what you think.

SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY!!

Marauders Gal


End file.
